Enchantment Of One's Soul
by raven716
Summary: A malevolent old evil that Athena(Saori Kido) thought had died, has started to a rise once more. Her old friend many centuries ago sacrificed their life to end the evil, now no longer exist. Through a "prayer" she remembered from her friend, she unintentionally brings May(My OC) to her world. Who has lost her memory, yet there is a significant reason for her presence. Good or Bad?
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who do not know May, she is my OC from my TMNT 2012 Story. Just putting her in Sainy Seiya. The ages of the characters from Saint Seiya will be changed because, honestly they do not look their age from the show. They will still remain in their teens.**

Saori felt it, she felt through her whole body. That malevolent force, herself as Athena had not felt in centuries, a force in which was thought to have been eradicated. She was sure it was, there was no doubt in her mind, until this feeling. One that caused her skin to shiver and her soul to worry. Turning her greens eyes towards the night sky clear sky looking at the full rising moon, a scene that would normally calm the soul. But made her soul unwavering, this wasn't good.

Her memory played those haunting words in her mind, she could recall just barely the event that happen centuries ago. A battle that took a tax upon not just herself as Athena back then, but also at the lost of a dear, noble and true friend. One whom gave up their very essence to put the fight to the very end. A dear friend, a kinder spirit to the Goddess herself. One whom she call like a sister, one who never hesitated to do the right thing, one who knew the consequences of their action. And came to accept them, with a smile upon their face.

Their last words echoed in Saori's mind, in Athena's mind. Words that filled her with great regret, deep regret she as Athena carried around for many, many centuries. But it also gave her the courage she needed to face evil. Though without them by her side, she always felt empty. Not able to feel their glorious presence illuminating around her. Like she did many centuries ago, she was a goddess and they a mortal, if one would call them such. A strange mortal who's power even rivaled that of God. Such power one would be glad to have over on their side, a power that came in handy to help and ride the world during that era of a great evil. A being that made earth tremble, put so many in deep turmoil. Their power too was just as high or even higher. It took the Goddess with the help of their trusted friend to subdue them, but it was the sacrifice of that friend to actually defeat them. A sacrifice that was not in vain, that until this feeling she felt.

Saori was sure of it, but then not. Looking up at the moon, she could remember those haunting vengeful curse words that sounded more like a promise. Her still upon the moon, she felt her heart drop and everything in her go cold. Her eyes began to well up, was her friend's last breath and act of selflessness nothing?

She couldn't believe, she didn't want too. As Athena, she knew it was not true, yet she was scared and worried none the less. And she had every right to be, because this malevolent force like a shroud began to emerge and cover the Earth. The Earth and planet in which she would protect with life, the least she could do for her fallen friend. But, what was she to do now? Call upon her Saints?

Sure they would jump to it, to help her protect everyone, but this new adversary was not like the ones they have faced before. No. Not at all, this new adversary held power, that caused the Earth to shake, oceans to become wild, innocents to turn into darkness. They could twist the minds of the most righteous, like poisonous venom they could corrupt even the cleanest lake. Turning into toxic waste with a mere wave of their hand. Like a phantom they could slip into one's mind and soul. They could tear someone apart from the inside out, like a cold serpent they where.

Taking pleasure over all pain and suffering they caused. Wicked was a word that one would describe them, a word that seem to kind.

Still eyes upon the moon, lost. Unsure what to do, eyes wishing desperately for something. Bringing her hands together she starts to prey, quietly. Praying hard, for it sounded like a prayer if others heard it. But it was not, this was something else. Something she remembered from her dear friend. Using her Cosmos, it started to rises as she prayed harder and deeper with every part of her. Closing her eyes, looking away from the moon.

Not sure if her "prayer" actually did anything. She tired so anyway, there just had to be something or someone. Praying harder and harder, rising her Cosmos, this "prayer"was taxing. She wondered how her friend was able to do it, with little effort. But, this was one thing her friend left her. Something Saori or Athena helped not to use. But what choice did she have? Even if she was not like her friend in terms of power, it had to least work. How she could tell? She wasn't sure.

Until she felt something strange shocked her eyes open in surprise. She felt something strange, it wasn't a Cosmo. No, it was different. Almost along the same line of her beloved friend. But something else, it wasn't bad. No. It was not cold either. Though it seem as such, yet it was over shadowed by something else. Something pleasant, something overflowed with life and innocents all at once. It seem strong at first but that quickly faded. As if its life was dimming and dying. Yet it was not.

She felt this strange energy rush through her body. Just as it rushed overhead, she saw it or what she assumed. It sounded like a loud boom, breaking the sound barrier, that the skies shook. As if Zeus himself throw one of his Thunderbolts, but there was not a cloud in the sky. Nothing but stars, with one shooting star that flew through the sky. Not to short after the star flew high over head, Saori noticed the moon flashed a different color for a second. She couldn't make it out, she couldn't read the skies like her friend. But one thing she knew, this sign was either a good or not. Something that still made her uneasy.

Thinking back to the shooting star, the feeling she felt from it. Now became very important to her, she needed to figure out the trajectory of it. She needed to find it fast.

On that very same night, Saori was not the only one who saw the shooting star. Feeling the Goddess's rising anxious and desperate Cosmo. They felt her Cosmo calling out for something, which they where unsure of. But after seeing and feeling star that passed over head, they too knew there was something different about that star. One set of eyes in particular stood outside and watched the star fly pass them overhead, their calm deep green eyes followed it with interest and concern.

"...So, its landing there..."

In a quiet isolated forest area called Rozen Five Ancient Peaks, surrounded by a great waterfall. It was quiet peaceful and harmonious, not to far from the falls there sat a nice size Zenshuyo style with a mixture of Song Dynasty architect house. The lights where off, only to come on, the second the shoot star shoot overhead. Nearly missing the house, to crash land right behind it, about half a mile away.

Startled, two figures hurry outside. While one stood at the door of house holding a lantern, watching the other two. The tallest of the figures reached the crashed area where the star landed. A young man in his teens at least sixteen of age well built with a slight lean figure, but still sturdy, with long black hair reaching pass his waist. His green-turquoise eyes scan the wreckage trail the crashing star caused, trees broken, the dirt was parted on either side. Leaving a trail behind it, making it easy to follow. The young man wasted no time, ignoring the worried calls of another. Racing deeper into the forest, he nears the crash sit, slowing down his pace. Slowly and cautiously he makes his way over to the object that laid in the crater a few inches away.

Gasping at what his eyes saw, he couldn't believe it. Looking back up at the sky, then down to what laid before his eyes. Puzzled by this, unsure how this happen. One thing was sure, there seem something strange about them. Another much more important fact, they where in fact injured and needed care fast. Without hesitation they scoop up the person in their arms, carefully. Casting their eyes on them, the person in their arms was slightly petite. With the light night offered and thankful for the full moon overhead, they could make them out.

It was a teenage girl, at least 15. With long thick pink, not light pink nor dark. Just pink. With soft waves, her bangs framed her face. She had a sweet and innocent appearance, even out cold. Her eyes remained closed, tighten no doubt from the pain. The young man looks her over quickly, whatever she was in was now tattered, dirty and ripped. Not to mention the scratches and what looked like minor burns as well bruises. Piecing it together he knew she was the one who was the "shooting star". And crash landed right in his backyard. Normally unusual things where nothing new, but this here just baffled him. Why?

Because first off why was she in the shooting star? Second who was she? Third, how in the world did she get here. From what he could sense from her, there seem to no ounce of Cosmo coming from her, and there was something else, something he could not put his finger on. It felt strange, abnormal that emitted from this girl. She looked human, yet she didn't seem so.

Focusing on her, he did not notice two others approaching him until light was cast upon the girl and himself. Followed by a shocking soft gasp.

"Shiryu!"A soft female gasps looking to the young man holding the girl.

Shiryu turns to find, his old aging master Dohko a small almost shriveled old man with wrinkly purple skin, with his adoptive granddaughter Shunrei a teenage girl the same age as the girl in his arms. She waste no time and hurries over to Shiryu, looking over the poor unconscious injured girl.

"We should get back inside."Shiryu tells her."She needs medical attention."

"Yes, of course."

Wasting no time, they head back with the girl. The questions they had, where no more, right now this injured girl needed them more. Dohko watched the two hurry back to the house, he turns back around looking up at night sky.

* * *

*Some time later*

Shiryu was at the falls shirtless training with his Master observing him. Putting himself through intense training like always, for both mind and body. The rigorous training that could easily tire out a normal person, who did not have the perseverance to do what he was doing. Then again not all are one of Athena's 88 saints. Having been put through hellish and rough training to earn such a title, since a very young age as where a hundred other boys, a few very close friends.

Focused on his training, Shiryu and Dohko felt the presence of another. Both turn around to greet their visitor cordial.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise."Dohko tells their visitor.

Down from the Peaks, in the small little town Shuneri, Dohko's granddaughter, a 15 year old teenage girl. With long black hair, tied in a braid, dressed in fuchsia tangzhuang, holding close to her chest items she bought. Her eye gray blue eyes frantically look around for someone. Running through the town, calling out their name. She had to find them, if she could, because they had a habit of running off or going off on their own, or who knows what. Always seeming to be easily distracted, which was interesting because it seem to contrast their mind. An intelligent one, in their own way. She often wondered how they could been both intelligent and distracted. Guess that is what made them insightful.

Still though, it keep everyone on their toes because of it. Opening her mouth, Shunrei calls for them again asking others if they have seen them. Which some had not, while others might have. Giving her a dead end, sighing to herself. Knowing well she had to find them, if not hurry back to Shiryu who seem to find them with great ease, and if that was the case they would be reprimanded by the Saint. Who had told them many times over and over again to not run off. And it was for a reason, a reason they realized made them different from others. Something they where told to keep at bay, but could express when back home, when no one was around. They could be free to do it, because to those who did not know would find it strange. It was just for their protection.

"May!"Shuneri calls, stopping looking around for any sign of them."May! Where are you!?"

Still nothing, which worried her now. Normally when this happened, it didn't take her this long to find them. Now seem to be taking longer, which was not good, not at all. Trying hard not to think of the worse, but it was to late. It already flooded her mind, collapsing her hands together as if she was praying. She begins to plead for some sort of help or some sort of sign of them.

Back at the Waterfall, their guest was still there talking to Shiryu mainly, as Dohko sat and listen. Watching the two talk, their guest had come to deliver an important message to his student. One that sounded urgent. Hearing the tone of the guest's voice, which did not seem to sound good.

"..."Dohko thought to himself, turning his eyes towards the path that lead to them. Sensing others approach.

Which brought a warm smile to the elder man's face. Soft, sweet, chipper voice calls out. Getting not just Shiryu's attention, but also his visitor's too. A voice that brought a warm smile to both Shiryu's and Dohko's face. A voice the visitor had never heard before and was surprised to find someone else living here. But it wasn't just the voice, it was the voice called Shiryu that shocked them.

Brother.

They called him brother, there was no hesitation nor confusion either in their voice. It was genuine and honest. And the look upon Shiryu's face said it all, a bright tender smile appears on him, stepping to he side. Holding out arms for the one who called his name, greeting them back warmly. Next thing someone was in Shiryu's arms, giving him a hug, which he returned affectionately. The person in his arms was not at all Shunrei, it was someone else. Another girl.

A teenage girl, the age of 15 she had to bronze smooth soft looking skin, nowhere near the color skin as Shiryu. Nor did she have the same hair color as him, she had pink hair. Thick pink hair, with soft waves styled in a asymmetrical shoulder length bob, with Lily in her hair. Her bangs framed her face in a cute way, and when she opened her eyes they where a warm bright golden-yellow color. That seem to radiant along with her smile, looking almost like little suns. Her height was petite and cute. Dressed in emerald green short Cheongsam with silver butterfly design that wrapped around the whole dress. With matching colored cloth Beijing shoes. It fit her body frame well, a frame many her age would not actually have. Though those that are at least two years older did. Her body frame and height just made her adorable.

Her appearance was cute and pretty at once. So much warmth came from her, like it was glowing. Not to mention something else, that even made the guest themselves smile. Shuneri couldn't help but smile pleasantly at Shiryu and other.

Chuckling heartily, Shiryu rest his hand upon your head."Hello May."

You look up at him, smiling hugging him more."Brother!"

"Did you have a good time in the market?"

You nod your head yes, earning another deep heart chuckle. He looks to Shuneri who gives him a look, one he knew well. Turning to look back down at you."And did you stay with Shuneri?"

Hearing that question, you stiff up for a second. Knowing well that you where caught. Looking up at Shiryu with guilt and apologetic eyes. Dropping your head a bit.

"No, I did not."you admit to him.

He sighs shaking his head."May, you know you are to stay close to Shuneri when you go into the market. Into town."He scolds you a bit."You know this."

You nod your head in complacence, and bow your head apologizing to him.

"Forgive me, brother."you then turn to Shuneri."My apologizes, Shuneri. I did not mean to go astray."

She just smiles at you, accepting it. You smile back her, when you noticed the guest. A face you had not seen before, looking at them curiously, turning to Shiryu for an explanation.

"Brother, who is our guest?"you asks.

Remembering them, Shiryu introduces the two of you to each other.

"May, I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine."Shiryu tells you, placing a hand upon your shoulder."This is Shun. Shun this is May, my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Evening came and Shun was still here, still talking with Shiryu about important matters. Matters that didn't really seem to concern you, that and because you where helping Shuneri get things ready. Making dinner, preparing tea, and getting Shun's room ready for him since the young man was staying. It only made senses, and plus it would be consider rude to allow him residence for travel all this way from, Japan. Having just finished his bedding, you hurry and make your way to Shuneri, getting an thought. You pick up a tray and put on there three cups along with the small clay hot tea pot, as well a couple of crackers.

"I will offer them some tea."you tell her and leave the kitchen.

In one of the rooms, Shiryu sat with Dohko and Shun. A young man around your age, lean built and taller than you but not taller than Shiryu. Shun was more finer traits than Shiryu, having a gentle look about him. With green doe like eyes, that matched his long green hair that stopped just a bit under his shoulders. Dressed in a dark green t-shirt with white waist pegged overalls, and beige loafers. Which he took off once he came inside.

He was telling Shiryu some things, things you just happened to hear a glimpse of getting everyone's attention when you came into the room. Holding the tray to them.

"Snacks?"you smile.

The three turn around smiling back to you. With that invention you proceed to serve them the tea and snacks, starting with Dohko, then to Shiryo and last Shun.

"Thank you."Shun tells you. Picking up a cracker.

"You're welcome."you smile back.

"This is different,"Dohko noticed about the tea."Did you do something different, this time May-san?"

Nodding your head bring the tray up to hide a bit of your face behind it, he was right you did something different to the tea.

"Hai."you tell him bashfully."I added...I added some peach petals to them, to sweeten it just a bit more. F-Forgive me."

Shiryu smiles at you."It's delicious." He praises you.

"Yes, I like it very much."Shun compliments, taking a another sip.

Slowly you bring the tray down, smiling kindly to them for their praises. Looking Dohko who nods his head with a smile approving, bring back your bright smile. You stand up quickly full of energy once again, and bow to them. Before you could say anything, Shunrei calls for you. Excusing yourself and head back to the kitchen to help her with the dinner preparations. The three watch you scamper away, telling Shuneri you where coming.

"She's quite the character."Shun turns back around to Shiryu, picking up a cracker."A energy all her own."

"That's just how she is."Shiryu smirks warmly.

"I see."the young man smiles."Cute."

Though Shun wanted to say something about the fact Shiryu called May his sister, and how he came about her. Never seeing her before and it was clear she not at all from the area. He decided against it, not wanting to pry in matters he felt was not his place. Also something told him, his friend would be a defense about it and whatever was going on here, May seem clearly believing it at all. There was no shroud of doubt in her mind, nor her eyes. Shun couldn't ruin it, imagining what would happen should she walk in if he asked the the question. So he returned back to the matter at hand.

"So are you going to come back?"he asks Shiryu."To Japan? Since you haven't returned an of Saori-sama's messages. I'm sure you felt her Cosmo's."

"Yes, I did."Shiryu."A few weeks back, her Cosmo's felt in distress. Something was troubling her, greatly. Did she say why?"

Shun shakes his head."No, she didn't. All she said was that she needs everyone back, Hyoga is already there. My brother might or might not show up. Something is troubling her, I don't know if you felt it, but there was this strange energy. It was rather..."

"Dark."Dohko finishes for him.

"Yes, dark. And very malevolent and vengeful. It was coated in nothing but despair and chaos, if that is the right word. It was strong, yet faint."Shun describes the feeling, his words trembled with fear and worry. It showed in his eyes."We don't know what it is, but one thing is that it clearly spooked Saori-sama. Which means it can't be good. Never has Athena's Cosmos felt like that before."

Shiryu stayed quiet, thinking of what Shun said. His friend was right, very right. He felt it too, that same night his friend described. There was something not right, and for the goddess Cosmos to act like that, meant it was something. Being one of her Saints, he was duty bound to see what it was that seem to be cause a stir with her. Reading his friend's calm demeanor, Shun could see he made up his mind, but there seem to be something else.

Looking at Shun, Shiryu agrees to accompany him back.

"Yes. I will go back with you to Japan."

"Japan?! The city!?" You quip in, getting everyone's attention.

All eyes look in yours and Shunrei's direction, both of you carrying trays for dinner with the plates and cups. Shunrei shakes her head at you and begins to set the dishes down, with you following setting down the plates. With great interest on going to Japan, overhearing it.

"Nii-san, are we going to Japan?"you asks Shiryu."Oh, please tell me are going. I would like to see Japan!"

Everyone could see how excited you where now, even if the invention was not directed towards you. You still act like it was, inserting yourself into their conversation. Earning a light chuckle from Shun, a light smile from Dohko, and a heartfelt disbelief look from Shiryu. All which you did not pay attention too, waiting for Shiryu to answer your question, which you repeat again.

"Are you going Japan? Are you going to the city?"you asks Shiryu, scooting closer to him, eagerly waiting for his answer.

Personal space was something you did not seem to grasp, and pretty much brushed aside. You didn't do it on purpose, you just did not realize it. Pretty much oblivious to it, which Shiryu didn't mind at all nor did the others. Shun was found it cute, like a puppy waiting for a treat. You did just that with Shiryu, if you had a tail it would be wagging now. Patience. That's what you had right now, even with the building energy building inside you. That you gripped onto Shiryu's arm pushing yourself up to his eye level.

"..."Shiryu smiles at you, reaching out his free hand, putting it upon your head.

Using it, pressing you down. He opens his mouth to tell you.

"Yes. I am going to Japan."he tells you.

Delighted upon hearing this. You yelp with enjoyment, clasping your hands together.

"How joyous!"you tell him. Turning to Shun."Are you going too, Shun-kun?"

Who nods his head,"Yes, I just came to get Shiryu. You seem really excited about it more so than Shiryu. Have you ever been to Japan? To the city of Tokyo?"

From that question your eyes drop, looking away with personal wonder in them."No. I have not been to Tokyo."You voice lowered, even as you smiled faintly."But, it's good that Nii-san gets go."you perk back up, masking your own desire.

Which the others could easily read. Shunrei takes a seat next to Shiryu picking up her plate, smiling to herself at you. Feeling the mood shift because of you, you put back on your smile, and hold up one of the dishes for Shun. Offering it to him.

"Please, eat."you tell him.

Shun looks passed you at Shiryu, both of them reading the other. His friend gives him a nod of approval, the young man turns back to you with wonderful news.

"May-chan, would you like to come and see Tokyo?"Shun extends the invite to you.

Much to your shock, that you didn't know what to say. Except embrace Shun in a hug, much to his surprise that it almost knocked him over luckily he managed to keep himself up. Before either of you toppled over, Shunrei almost reacted but settled down seeing everything was alright and hearing your thankful laughs. Your hold on Shun, not realizing was pretty tight that he was tapping out.

"Yes! I would must like to go!"your grip on him tightens more.

Seeing this, Shiryu quickly comes over and helps you off Shun. The young man sits up, cough a bit for air chuckling from what just happen.

"You really have a grip there, May-chan."he laughs, rubbing his throat."I take that as a yes, then?"

"Forgive me."you apologize to him."But, yes. My response is yes. I would much like to to come and see Toyko."

"That's great then. I know you're going to like it there."

"I cannot wait."

You smile happily, which Shun returns.

* * *

A thrilled and marvel gasp escaped you, your golden eyes bright with delight like a child. Looking around at everything in the of Tokyo, Japan. The sun's rays beamed down on this place, this pretty big and wonderful city. Completely different from back at the peaks, where everything was peaceful, quiet and serene. The city was full of people, loud, and busy in a manner of speaking. People here dressed different from what you dressed like back home, at the peaks. It was not as traditional, no it was more like how Shun dressed more casual and less traditional. Still, this place was amazing to you.

A car zips by honking its horn, or better yet the driver does at you. Quickly someone pulls you back out of the street just in time, to which the driver narrowly misses you.

"May-chan, you shouldn't stand in the street."Shun tells you, letting go of your wrist.

Standing up straight, looking at the worried young man.

"Forgive me, I just wanted to get a much closer view."you tell him.

"That's alright, but it's just dangerous to be in so close or in the street."he informs you."Not all drivers are kind, as you. Not to mention that some can't stop as fast. So let's just stay on the sidewalk for now."

You nod your head agreeing, he sighs relieved. A hand rest upon your shoulder, causing you to turn around. Shiryu looks at you with that that made you understand and to tell you listen. Nodding your head, you apologize to him.

"Alright. Let's keep going."he tells you hosting on his back a rather large metal cube with a dragon symbol on the outside of it. On each face of the cube. You remember him telling you what it was, some sort of suit or cloth.

Redirecting you back to the right way, keeping you in the middle between himself and Shun. Shuneri and Dohko did not come, they stayed behind to attend to things, which bummed you a bit. Wanting Shunrei to accompany you, but she told to you enjoy yourself and to listen to Shiryu not to give him much trouble nor Shun. Which you assured you would not, Dohko told you to be careful but enjoy yourself. Which you really could not wait to do, here in the city. Pointing to many different places asking about them, wondering if you would be able to go to them. Which Shun assured you there would be time, Shiryu telling that some thing had to be taken care of first before anything.

Understanding, you complied and would be patient. Inquiring about others, others that Shun had mention who where also friends of Shiryu. To which you would meet sooner than you think. In just a little while, the three of you arrive at very large estate. It marvelous and beautiful, like a palace almost. The large gates opened up, allowing entrance. The lawn was was just one to behold, nothing but green grass and lushes flowers, their scent filled the air with the lovely fragrance. That you could not resist and hurry to them, picking a few.

"Let her be."Shiryu tells Shun. Reaching the door."She'll be fine. She loves flowers. May-chan, I will be inside."

Shun watches you indulge yourself in the flowers picking a few. Deciding which one to put in your hair, giggling with enjoyment. Seeing you where just fine, he smiles nodding, following his friend inside to meet the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Saori stood center of the room, her eyes gloss over everyone present. All that where present and made it in a timely manner, all her saints with their cloths sat next to the. Normally she wouldn't call of them together, having just five, her main ones in a sense. Though these saints where not the Gold Saints, nor the Silver Saints, more so the Bronzes. Children she grew up with, children whom she mistreated greatly as a child. Something she deeply regrets, but grateful to have mended her ways, and her relationship with them all. Turning a new leaf, a way to start over to show them she had changed, they would not be here in front of her. Though the most important reason, she is the reincarnation of the Goddess Athena. The protector of all life on Earth. And those before, are her Saints, her protectors who honor her firm beliefs and protect the lives of this planet. Only a few are chosen to become Saints, having to endure harsh training for many years. Training that made those out of the 100 sent as children, worthy of being Saints.

And stood and sat before her, giving her their undivided attention. All tuned in to what she had to tell them, though composed and calm as she stood in front of them. Did not hide the fact she was heavily worried, her Cosmos which they all felt told them. There was something that was disturbing her, and she could not hide it. Even if she wanted to try. Inhaling deeply, she begins.

Outside the Manor, you were busy picking and admiring the many flowers upon the estate. It was like an endless sea of color beholding your eyes, every kind of flower you could think of was here in front of you. Their smells and aromas filled you with delight and peace, some you fashioned into bracelets and necklaces. You couldn't help but prance around them like a child, giggling happily and content at it all. To make it better, you where surprised to find there was more behind the large manor. Following a trail, that laid to the back of the place. Your mouth almost hit the floor, your eyes grew brighter from all the colors you saw. Truly this was best thing you've ever seen, taking off running to the back. The area was massive, filled with much more than the front. Trees had flowers, bushes had flowers, the courtyard was like an Eden. There was a fountain in the center sprouting water, birds flew over seemingly dancing, butterflies not to far behind. It was just paradise here, a place you didn't want to leave. More a place you wanted to explore than anything. Which was exactly what you did.

Darting off down one of the trails to see what else you could find, dismissing Shuiryu's words that echoed in your mind. Among the trees now, you look at the flowers and fruit that hung from them, reaching out to grab them not aware that someone was in the tree watching you curiously while munching on an apple.

* * *

Upon a isolated, bleak dark road, where fog was thick enough to be cut and hard to breath, not even the sun itself could peak through. A taxi pulls up and stops, a figure steps out in the road looking around at the deary area. They could feel the low temperature that surrounded the place, which one would have to wear layer upon layer to stay warm. Their cold deep rich indigo eyes take in the scenery for a few seconds. The smell of water was close by, the sound of nothingness and seagulls that squawked over heard. This was the right place, they knew. Holding out a dark gloved hand, closing their eyes only to shoot them open.

With their hand still out, they wave it blowing aside the fog reliving nothing but a bleak dark massive lake at the foot of a large mountain. Down below from where they stood. Shutting the taxi door the descend downward towards the lake, stopping half way. By a snap of their fingers the taxi blew up, its pieces scattered everywhere. Inhaling silently, the figure continues their walk towards the lake. It didn't take them long to reach the edge of the lake, the massive body of water separated them from the mountain. Something which they easily fixed, holding out a hand once again directly over the lake, from the incoherent words they spoke, their eyes flash bright for a second. Dropping their hand to their side, they waited patiently.

Their eyes never left the center of the lake, nor did their eyelids blink. The lake remained still, its dark waters untouched. Squinting their eyes at a single spot on the surface of the lake, a small air bubble popped, to be followed by another and a few more. Soon the calm surfaces of the lake now became awake, rattling and shaking. Water started to sprout up and spew. The ground rumbled and shook violently like an earthquake. The mountain itself shook, bits and pieces of it fell down. As the water started to split open. Holding out their hand once again, in the palm of it dark thick smoke started to emerge which began to take form.

* * *

Back at the Manor, Saori was just finishing up her important meeting with her Saints. Relying the last few words to them, she looks at them.

One of the Saints speak up. Asking an important question about the facts they where just told. All eyes turn to the young man, though Shiryu's drifts off troubled by something. Though he could not put his finger on it, distracted by this he turns his attention to the large closed doors. He heard something, it sounded faint at first but grew louder. It sounded like either a hysterical whine or cry. He couldn't make it out fully, he wasn't sure if it was a threat or not. Focused more on the approaching noise, which soon as the others hear the boisterous yelling echo. Shiryu's eyes widen when he recognized the hysterical yelp. Shun knew it too, he does a quick shot at Shiryu seeing his calm composure crack.

"What the heck is that?"Jabu asks out loud confused.

"Oh no."Shun gasps slightly.

Relaxes like a cat, Shiryu knew what was going to come next. Quickly he races to Saori and pulls out the way, not a second after that the two large doors with such force, surprised everyone in bust open, almost falling off the hinges. Slam tightly into the walls, cracking and indenting them. Everyone covers their eyes from the force and dust that came from it. Coughing and a few sneezing, a couple wave some of particles out their face.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know."

"*Cough*"

Baffled by this sudden incident, in all the Saints mind but two assumed it was a threat. After what they where just told, it only made since, the enemy was doing a frontward attack. Just as they get ready to done their cloth, Shun stops them.

"Wait!"he screams.

All of them turn and look at him, like he was crazy."Shun!? Why did you stop u-"

"Nii-Sannn!"

They hear someone fearfully yell, looking back to the dust cloud and see a dark silhouette standing at the entrance of the room that calls for their brother again, their voice was sweet, gentle and cute despite the fear in their voice. The others where confused by this, looking at each other besides Shun and Shiryu who released his hold on Saori. The others confused by this, a few pointing at another, who just shrug their shoulder shaking their head no. Turning back to the figure that cried out for their brother, came running out their arms stretched out and eyes closed tightly not seeing which direction they where going. Running straight ahead, the sight of the person surprised the latter seeing what it was. Some of their mouths dropped open, others did a double a take, a few blinked rubbing their eyes. Some became flustered at the sight of them, while some just remained in shock.

It was a girl a teen girl, with bronze smooth skin, short thick soft wavy pink hair styled in asymmetrical shoulder length bob, which complemented her cute and pretty features. She was a petite in size, dressed in a emerald green short Cheongsam that reached her knees with silver butterfly designs on it, with matching emerald green Beijing shoes. A flower necklace around her, came running in passed a few. A couple stepped out the way, all eyes stayed on this mysterious girl, who cried out.

It was clear Shun seem to know her as he sprinted towards her calling out for her to open her eyes. Before she collided into someone, which didn't happen. Instead hits someone whom she assumes is her brother, wrapping her arms around them, resting her head upon their brood toned chest. Assuming they her brother and relax, calming down for a bit.

"Nii-san."you say to the person, your eyes still closed. When you realized something.

This was not Shiryu. No their body was different compared to his, it felt bit more tighter and not as firm. Not to mention, their heart beat was different from Shiryu's. Opening your eyes, and finally hearing Shun's words, your golden eyes orbs look up surprised to find icy blue ones staring back you just as confused and stun as you. This person's face was not like Shiryu's, who's was calm and warm. This person had a calm look but seem unemotional, none the less you seem unfazed by this. Just look at them confused a bit.

"You're not..."you then notice Shiryu out the corner of your eyes, and realize the person whom you had just held.

And rush over to Shiryu, almost in the same manner calling to him.

"Nii-sannn!"you cry.

Hearing that from you, surprised everyone in the room besides Shun. Reaching Shiryu, you stop just a few inches in front of him behind the two of you was a large window over looking the back of the manor. Shiryu saw the fear and hysterical look you had, your eyes looked ready to tear up, Saori looks at you surprised.

Shiryu remained calm, trying to calm you down as you cried to him."May-chan, what is it? What's wrong?"he grabs hold of your hands in his to ease you.

Hyperventilating you look up at Shiryu like a scared child,"Nii-san, I-I didn't mean too. I thought I could."

Your explanation didn't make any senses to the young man, but he remained calm so he could get it all out of you."What do you mean?"

"In the garden. It was in the garden."you tell him."This huge...man...creature...I didn't mean too."

Still puzzled by your words, Shiryu opens his mouth to asks when you something dark and large appears in the window. It was the same thing that scared outside, you turn around to it your eyes widen in fear at the sight of it. It startled everyone, though its focus was surely on you. The figure burst the windows open, swinging them yelling which to you sounded like roaring rising something in the air.

"I've got you nowwwwwww!"it yells at you.

It comes down upon you, scared you close your eyes tight look away and grabbing hold of the arm that came down upon you. Effortlessly, you flip the figure over you, slamming down hard on the coffee table in the middle of the room, breaking the table. Shocked gasps came from everyone except Shiryu, who sighs pinching his temples. You let go of the arm, when you realized it was a person. A man. A older balded headed man in his 30's, dressed in a purple butler suit. He was much larger than you and heavier, yet you just effortless flipped him over you, slamming him down for all to see. From the pain upon his face, you did injure him. Saior gasps seeing who it was, and rushes to their side getting down to them. Lifting up their head in her lap carefully.

"Tatsumi!"she cries.

The man opens up one eye, and looks at the young woman trying to play off his pain.

"Saori-sama..."he barely gets out, stopping from the pain he felt.

She hushes him, asking if he was alright. Realizing what you just did you, you felt guilty and look to Shiryu with those eyes. Pleading to him and apologizing you did not mean for this to happen. Understanding, he nods his head approving. With that you hurry your way over to Saori and Tatsumi getting down on his other side. She looks at you, you give her a remorseful look then down to Tatsumi who slowly looks at you with a scowl. You smile at him softly cheerfully.

"I can make it better."you tell him, searching over his body some how pinpointing where his pain was and place your hand on it. It was his left shoulder, doing your best to rest it there. Though he still flinched from the pain.

Saori holds him protectively eyeing you carefully. You felt her gaze and paid no mind, focused upon her butler closing your eyes for a second, calming yourself. Shiryu stands close by you, opening your eyes that now glowed for a split second, a small flash came from your hand. Next thing Tatsumi was just fine and well. He sits up like nothing happened, flexing his arm, moving it up and down. Surprised himself he was well, the pain was gone. Saori still fussed over him, but she saw he was fine. She looks at you surprised, you cast your eyes down. Bowing your head.

"I-I deeply and sincerely apologize..."you tell them both, looking back up at them with puppy eyes. Turning to Shiryu."Nii-san...I'm sorry."

He gets down to your level, looking at you. A look that was unreadable, and calm. He raises a hand, placing it upon your head affectionately ruffling your hair a bit. Patting it a bit.

"So was this what the excitement was all about?"he questions. You slowly nod your head, looking down away from him at your necklace.

"I was picking some fruit and flowers, whe-"

"Wait!"a child's voice booms in the room, everyone turns around to see who it was.

Standing at the entrance a boy around eight with orange spiky hair and tilak dots on his forehead.

"Kiki?"Shiryu was surprised to see him, the boy looks at him with a cheeky nervous smile.

Kiki turns his attention on you, then back to Shiryu."It's not her fault. We where playing and well..."he scratches the back of his head, twiddling with his thumbs.

Putting two and two together, Shiryu sighs now understanding. Standing up, he tells you to get up which you do. The young man excuses himself with you, leading you out of the room, telling Kiki to follow. The boy didn't have much a choice as Shiryu grabbed hold of him. Shun hurries after them, yelling down the hall at Shiryu.

"Stay calm, Shiryu."he tells his friend, smirking shaking his head.

The others come over and watch Shiryu take you and Kiki into another room a couple of doors down from the others. Perplexed by this, Shun tells them.

"Who is that?"Jabu asks.

Shun smiles at him."That's May, Shiryu's little sister."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiki, are you sure this is a good idea?"you question the young boy. Following him down the side walk."Nii-san told me to stay."

Kikki looks back at you with a bright smile.

"Yeah, it's fine."he was so casual about it."Besides, you said it yourself that you wanted to look around. What better way than to actually do it."

"I know, but Nii-san said that he would take me after his gathering with his friends."

"We're just taking a little peak. Besides, didn't Shiryu also say that you need to stay where he knows you are?"

Thinking about his logic which some what made sense nod your head in agreement.

"Well, he grew up here so he knows this place and will know you're here so really there is no harm done."

His words made sense in a strange way, still you couldn't help but not feel uncomfortable about the whole idea of touring the city with just Kiki and disobeying what Shiryu had told you. Having promised that you would be good and listen, wait for him to finish up what he needed to with the others and then go site seeing. After you busted in on the meeting and injuring Tatsumi, not to mention meeting the others in an impolite way, you could imagine Shuneri, if she was here she would be reprimanding you for what you did. Or Dohko telling you to next time knock, making a joke out of it with most of your mishaps or bumbles. Not saying you were clumsy, just as Master Dohko put it going by your own unique 'Cosmos'.

Sensing your uneasiness about it all Kiki grabs hold of your wrist, snapping you out of your guilt tripping. He begins to tug on you gently thumbing over his shoulder.

"Hey let me introduce you to some friends of mine."he suggest.

Before you had time to even answer or give a response he pulls you with him in the direction forcing you to follow him.

Back at the Manor, after the interruption Saori was able to finish up her little briefing meeting with her Saints. Answering the questions that she could, which lead to many other questions she couldn't really answer herself. So it pretty much left a mystery in some parts, but one thing was sure this new threat that has yet to show its face was one to weary of, the signs on how to tell Saori could not think of any really. But would do some research about it, though there was one thing, very important.

With the meeting adjourn, everyone piled out of the room though a few stayed back to talk and catch up. Shiryu who was off to go and get his sister, having promised her he would only to be stopped by two of his dearest friends. So instead he asked Shun to go and get her, which the young man did not mind at all. Walking down the hall to the room, the library where Shiryu had put May and Kiki in to stay until everything was over. The door was closed but not locked. Like any gentleman, Shun knocks on the door and calls for the girl.

"May. May-chan it's men Shun."he announces himself. Placing his hand on his door handle and pushes it open."Shiryu told me to come and get you."He didn't hear an answer or any noise."May-chan?"

Pushing the door open he peers inside shocked at what he discovered. Running his fingers through this hair.

Back with Shiryu he was answering questions now from not just his two dearest friends but from pretty much all the other guys. Asking him about his new 'sister.' Even Saori. Questions like:

"When did you have sister?"

"She looks nothing like you?"

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?"

"Seriously, when did you get a sister?"

"How come we've never heard nor seen her, before?"

Just so many questions coming out all at once, he kept his cool composer throughout the whole interrogation. While secretly wishing and hoping Shun would hurry up so he could leave and take his patient sister on a tour around the city.

"Shiryu! Shiryu!"Shun calls to him distressed.

Sighing to himself happily, Shiryu turns around to the young man."Shun-where is May?"

Looking around he noticed the girl was not present with his friend, nor was Kiki. But Shiryu was more concerned about the whereabouts of his sister, seeing the distressed look on Shun's face told the young man everything. Like lighting Shiryu races passed everyone down the way in which Shun came, his friend tagging behind him. Soon the others followed. Reaching the Library, the young man burst the door open looking wildly around the room.

"May!May!"

Looking around the empty large room, that had a few books out and couple open on the floor. Not to mention the window that was wide open, racing to the window Shiryu looks outside at the massive land and calls again for the girl even Kiki. But he got nothing back, Shun stood there in the center of the room worried looking around everything, eyeing the books which one he found interesting that was open. He picks it up only to be able to glance at it, when the others came.

The second they did, Shiryu had jumped out the window and raced across the yard. Leaving Shun there to answer the question.

"Shun, what happened?"

"Apparently May-chan left. Shiryu can't find her, I think she and Kiki went out into the city."he looks out the window. To hop out the others look at him."Something tells me, Shiryu is going to need some help finding her, his sister seems to have a wondering mind."he chortles.

"Then we'll help."one of the guys jumps out the window, landing next to Shun."We're should we start?"

Tokyo was a huge city, many people wondered and walked about. Going about their own business and day, someone would think it would be easy to find the pink haired girl, with golden-yellow eyes but it wasn't. Despite all the eyes going around the city to find her, Shiryu's younger sister. Remembering the description upon seeing the girl, not to come across anyone looking like her in the city. From what Shun told them from the talk he had with her, telling her about the many things in the city. A few which she took a great interest in, with that information it was the best to go by. So each person went to the spot, only to find nothing. Not a single sign of proof May was even there, everyone hurried to find her the petite girl, though not as much as Shiryu. He hadn't stop looking for May in the last two hours now going on three since her disappearance. He knew she had a knack of being lost in her own thoughts or mainly wondering off on her own like she would do when in the market down in the village, even a few times at home. And with a big city like this, he could only imagine what she would or could get herself in.

The memories race through his mind, on the man times that has happened with May. And the end result was never good nor was it pleasant. But that was back home, thinking of what could happen here in the city with May, knowing the type of person she is and the fact she was with Kiki that rambunctious boy. Who knew what he would get his sister into or take her too. May's sweet and naive with Kiki's careless and carefree personality, just was not a good mix. Not one at all. What Kiki was doing to with you, he dare not to think about it.

"May..."

Still on the search for Shiryu's sister, coming up empty handed with no trace of her or Kiki. Shun didn't know what to do, he could just imagine the distress Shiryu felt right now, not finding his sister. Even with all the eyes looking for her, no one had come up with any sight of her. And if they did, they would know by the way their Cosmos flared, using it as a signal for everyone else.

But it was nothing but a dead end, so it seemed when he felt one of the Cosmos flare. Honing in on it, he was able to pinpoint where it was coming from and raced towards it.

A sound of cheers and laughter of children running and having fun, playing a delightful game of soccer out in the yard of Star Children Orphanage. With them, Kiki who eagerly couldn't wait to see the other children again. Having missed playing with them, though this time he promised not to use his powers. With him he also brought another newcomer, you. To join and meet the other children at the orphanage, just like Kiki said he brought you here to meet everyone. The children there were surprised by you, though mainly when Kiki told them who's sister you where. Which surprised them more, completely obvious to the children's reaction with you, Kiki informed them you would be playing soccer.

Which they didn't seem to mind, not really understanding the game they tell you the way to play it though three of them where trying to show off against the others. After understanding the game rules and plays, it started. You had to admit it was rather fun running after a ball with others. Back at home, you didn't have this much fun nor excitement. The children quickly accepted your presence, you where placed on the same team as Kiki. Running down the field trying to get the ball from one of the children. During your fun time, you hadn't noticed someone had spotted you from afar.

They take a double look and realize it was you, and quickly signals the others that he did not pay attention until it was too late.

"Seiya! Look out!"the children warn.

The sec the young man hears his name, he meet with the soccer ball smacking right into his face hard. It had enough force to knock him down hard, and leave an impression on his face, not to mention knock him out that he saw stars.

*Ow, my head...*Seiya mind began to throb.*What hit me...a train?...What's that warm feeling? My pain, it's...*

Slowly his brown eyes began to open, his vision was fuzzy at first. He didn't know where he was, one thing he knew he was laying down and someone's hand rested upon his forehead. It was a soft and gentle touch, it felt warm reminding him of someone really important. A touch he had not felt in years, after being separated from them, it made him feel safe and secure. Anything bad was gone, he felt himself began to melt into it. His eyes rest upon where the touch was coming from, his vision began to return and person became clearer. Assuming it might be them, it might he his sister to find instead.

You.

Looking down at him concerned remorseful. It was your hand that rested up on Seiya's forehead ever so gently. He was surprised, his eyes stayed upon you but you seem not have noticed, until you felt his eyes on you. Turning to him, yours lite up with relief seeing him conscious.

Your eyes beam warmly at him, welcoming him back.

"Seiya, are you alright?"

Knowing that voice, Seiya turns to it. Finding looking down at him with equal worried eyes as you, Miho. His blue hair short pigtail female friend, the same age as himself and you. Around her, where the children from the Orphanage, Shun and Kiki. All eyes looking down at him, Seiya's eyes move from one person to the other, and land on you last. He tires to recount what had happened to him, when his eye caught the sight of the soccer ball laying a few feet away. It then clicked, the ball had hit him in the face and the force of it knocked him out. When he had spotted you playing with the children, he quickly sits up scaring everyone from his sudden speedy recovery.

"Seiya, are you alright?"Shun asks his brown hair friend.

Before Seiya could even say anything, someone else over shot him. And it was Shiryu, hearing him calling to you made everything inside you just drop heavy. You knew he was upset, which was never a good thing. Thinking of the frown and his furrowing brows not to mention his glare that he gave you, sent a chill down your spine, that made you quiver and stiff up. Your reaction startled everyone, the second Shiryu was looming over you. You get up and turn around to him, dropping your head down low apologetically.

"Nii-san, forgive me!"your words quivered with sincerity and pleading."...I should not have gone off, I-I am greatly sorry to have worried you. I-I-I..."

With nothing else to say, your mouth stops moving and the words stop coming out. It remained quiet between you and Shiryu, the rest of his friends came after you booming apology to him. You kept your head down, it felt like a heavy weight was upon you. As you waited like a puppy to be reprimanded from your brother. Everyone actually waited to see what Shiryu was going to do. It was hard to read his expression, but they did see his hand come up and rest itself upon your head. It made you flinch for a second, before you realized this touch was not scolding one, it was more affectionate. This surprised you, your eyes look at him sunken with honest regret for your action. That you should have listen to him, instead of disobeying.

His lips slowly turn into a warm smile, which slightly confused you. But you soon understood, it brought a smile to your face and Shun's who understood as well. You raise your head back up, your chipperness came back.

"...I know."he tells you.

He takes his hand off your head, and using his pointer finger pokes your noise playfully. Making you both laugh silently to the other. Taking his finger back he looks down at Seiya. You do the same thing and apologize to Seiya.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to harm you."you apologize to him.

Seiya smirks at you. Acting like he wasn't bothered by it.

"Naw, it's alright, it didn't hurt."he lies laughing boastfully. Standing up, he stood taller than you, though not taller than Shiryu and Shun.

Seiya gives you a smug friendly smirk, extending his hand to you."Hi, I'm Seiya."

You look at him hand, and then extend yours to him. Smiling at him.

"Hi Seiya-kun. My name is May."you introduce yourself to him, both of you shake hands.

"So you're the one, that got us all worked up."he brings up."I can see why Shiryu is so adment on finding you. I didn't know Shiryu had a sister, I can see where the looks went."he jokes."Anyway welcome to Tokyo."


	5. Chapter 5

There was just so many, your grew so wide at the amount before you. Just so many, and you loved it. All the bubbles in your bath, they popped and tickled. Giggles and laughter escaped your lips. Who knew taking a bath like this could be this much fun! Sure back at the mountains you mainly used the streams and waterfalls not mention if lucky the hot springs to clean yourself, which was nice. But this was just better. The bubbles, you loved them. Popping them with your fingers, scooping some in the palm of your hands and blowing them gently. Putting some in your hair, they nearly matched the color.

This was just so nice, so very nice. Lounging in the rather large bathtub, which you almost swim in, within Saiori's manor bathroom. Which came with your room, she had given you to have during your stay in the city. Besides the bathroom, which was rather large, your room or guest room was really large. Bigger than back home in the mountains. The bed was huge. And so soft. The pillows felt like clouds, the sheets so soft as flower petals. There was a balcony as well, two large windows that saw to straight out to the garden. A closet full of things to wear, but you preferred what you came with, though did dabble in some them. A nightstand with fancy brushes, combs, a mirror and a great deal of make-up and perfume that made you sneezed. Bookcase filled a few books. Desk made from fine wood. Laced curtains. There was just so much in the room, a place like this was just wonderful.

The second you came into the room, you were just in complete shock and awe. It was rather hard for you to contain yourself, extremely thankful to Saori for providing with such a wonderful place.

Now done with your bath, wrapped in a towel you make your way across the room to the closet. Opening the large two doors finding rows and rows of clothes, outfits, shoes, just everything and anything. Dressers and cabinets inside. It glowed or it was just the build in light. Either way it was just amazing. You didn't know where to begin or what to wear. The sight of it all made you nervous and excited all at once. Not sure what to choose, normally Shunrei would help you pick out what to wear or have it ready once you woke up. This was different, so many choices to decide. Use to wearing something conservative, the Chenogsam dress. Which was taken to be washed, leaving you with all this. Surprisingly it all looked like your size. Hesitant and afraid to step inside, until a hand comes from behind and pushes you.

Starling you, you yelp turning around finding them standing there, with their wide cheeky grin from ear to ear.

"Did I scare you?"

* * *

Wet feet race down the halls of the Manor, golden-yellow eyes hasty looking for Shiryu. Their eyes didn't see any sign of him whatsoever, well with all these many doors and halls. It would be rather hard to locate him, having been so use to simply finding him back in the isolated mountains in small home. Or by the waterfalls. Though excited about being here in the city, it was so huge as well this manor. Peering in any open room for the Dragon Saint, desperately needing him right now. Because well...they just did. Maybe he would be able to help them out with this sudden predicament, because Shunrei wasn't here and with so much to choose from, his help would be great.

Gripping the only thing covering them up tightly. Not at all caring about the fact they where mostly exposed. The chill air upon their wet skin and hair, dripping leaving water on the clear smooth floors.

Shiryu. Shiryu.

Getting a sudden feeling, they located Shiryu. Delighted, they race down the halls screaming his names.

Shiryu was with the other Saints in another meeting with Saroi being held in one of the rooms. She was going over a few things in which concerned her and a plan to gather information about this seemingly new threat she sensed. Making her unsettled and worried. The Saints would be put in a couple of teams and send across the world to different places, to see about the abnormal feeling she sensed. The meeting was going well, that is until someone came stepped in wearing nothing but a towel, unaware or unfazed by it. Their eyes land right on Shiryu.

"Nii-san. Can you please help me?"you plead to him. Pointing back the way you came."I do not know what to choose. There are so many clothes, Shunrei isn't here. I am not use to such a brood selection."

Shiryu stood there stun and lets out a deep sigh. Shaking his head, keeping a cool head. Which of course you assumed he didn't hear you, so you hurry over to him not even paying any mind to the others surprised and shock look. Their eyes following you, a couple had to blink a few times realizing what you where wearing.

"Nii-san. Nii-san."you call to Shiryu, when someone grabs you by your arm, you quickly turn to them. Finding Shun."Shun-chan?"

He gives you kind smile."Good morning, May-chan."

"Good morning."you return the greeting, then look to Shiryu."Nii-san. Can you please he-"

He stops you placing his hands on your shoulder."May..."he sighs."Come."He quickly leads you out, with Shun following close behind. Shutting the door. Once outside he gives you his attention. Which was quick.

You look at the door rather puzzled, when you realized that you might have walked in on a important meeting."Oh! Forgive me Nii-san! I didn't mean to intrude."You quickly apologize.

"..."Shiryu crosses his arms a stern look, which quickly fades replacing it with a small smile."It is alright. Shun."He looks to his friend."Could you help my sister. Please?"

The green haired teen nods agreeing."Sure. I don't mind."He turns to you smiling."Come on May."He starts to walk off with you, back to your room."Let me guess, you didn't know what to choose?"

Shiryu watches you nod your head and explain it to Shun. Who kindly listen, find it rather humorous and refreshing. Seeing his sister in good hands and a watchful eyes he heads back inside to be meet with eyes of everyone. He was clearly aware of what ran through their minds, he which he quickly gives them each a warning. A few quickly look away. Coughing he looks to Saori to continue.

* * *

You and Shun make it back to your room, with his help of course as you nearly lost your way. When he arrived, he was meet by Kiki which surprised him, then again not really. You explain to him that Kiki came to visit you and was trying to help you, by the pile of clothing it seem so. Shun mumbled to himself it was going to be some work. But gladly helped you. With his help, you went through quite a few clothing pieces. Styles. Colors. Kiki wasn't really much help as he preferred to play and brought up the idea of you coming with him to play with the others. Which you nearly did, if not for Shun who pulled you back and kicked that idea out.

After some time and a few outfits, Shun helped you settle on three. He laid them out. He stood in front of one, while you stood in front of another and Kiki too. Each of you looking debating what to choose.

"...Does it really matter?"Kiki complains."..."

"All of them look so nice."you look at each one."I am not sure which to choose."

"This will rather hard, won't it be?"Shun agrees. His eyes glance at the time, realizing how much time has passed. He needed to meet up with the others.

But that would leave you here and no doubt you might easily wonder off. Causing you to start all over. Which just wouldn't be good at all. You pick up one the outfits, then look at another one. Uncertain and struggling to decide. You set them back down. Reaching for one, your hand hesitant. This would be much easier if Shunrei was here, but she wasn't. Doing something new and different was exciting but hard too. You came here eagerer and ready. You couldn't because nervous now, Shiryu didn't allow you to come to experience this. He let you come because you really wanted to see the city and everything. Being unable to decide on what outfit to chose would tell him, you weren't up for this and he would send you back.

You had to prove to him that you could do this. Clearing your mind and imaging yourself on what would work well with your the most. What brought a smile to your face, your hand hoovers over the outfits, closing your eyes. They quickly open once you've figured out which outfit to wear. A satisfied smile on, you grab it.

"This one."

* * *

In the grand entrance, Shiryu anxiously glances at the large grandfather clock. It had been some time since he and the other Saints where done with their meeting with Saroi and a long time May and Shun left. They should have been back by now, he should have been greeted by a cheerful and bright smile. A sweet voice calling his name. But, there was nothing. Which wasn't good. His mind begin to wonder if something happened. Did she leave again? And Shun had to follow after her? Was she not listening? Get lost in her own mind? So many question came flooding his mind, it was starting to cause him a headache.

Which wasn't really nothing knew, when it came to her. It was just his protective side, that caused him to worry. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to allow her to come, she didn't seem ready. But, she really wanted to come so badly and he couldn't say no. She would be so devastated. Also for another reason. One him and his master talked about. He would prefer to keep his eye on her, knowing she was by his side. Lord knows what she would do should he left her back home. So it actually better if she came here. Even if he had his mission as a Saint to complete. Which now would require him to leave, Saori was kind enough to allow her to stay here while he went. At least she would be in a sense watched.

Two of his follow Saints and Saori noticed the troubled look upon their calm friend."Shiryu? You okay?"Seiya inquired.

Breaking the solemn Saint's concentration, he looks to them."...I'm just concerned."he tells them. Looking back at the clock."..."Then down the hall. Letting out a tensed sigh.

Seiya looks at Saori and Hyuga. He was about to say something when..."Nii-san!Nii-san!"

All eyes and heads turn around in the other direction, a look of relief comes on to Shiryu."Thanks goodness."he whisper to himself at the sight of you, running down the hall towards him. Waving. Shun and Kiki behind you. A big smile on your face. Getting closer you couldn't contain yourself and jump straight into his arms. He catches you nearly swinging you around. You squeeze him tightly, laughing lightly. He hugs you back.

"May. You had me worried."he chuckles setting you down."Oh. I see Shun helped you pick out an outfit."He looks down at your new attire. A light green off-shoulder deep v-neck long sleeve top jumper tee t-shirt blouse, blue leggings and calf high boots.

"Actually May picked it out."Shun tells him."She insisted on doing so herself."

Shiryu was shocked and proud. Looking at you, smiling rather proud yourself and awaiting his praise."I guess there was nothing for me to worry about."He tells himself."You did well, May."

Your smile beams brighter."Thank you, Nii-san. And thank you, Kido-san."Turning to Saori thanking her, bowing your head respectfully."For everything and these lovely clothes. I deeply apologize for intruding upon your meeting today."

"You're very welcome."she smiles."And it's alright. I'm glad you've begun to settle in well."Next thing you grab her hands in your. Startling just a bit, she looks at you with wide eyes. You smile. _This feeling..._ she said to herself.

"Kido-san, you're very kind."You tell her.

Your words caused an old memory to flash in her mind. Of those same words, they had said to as Athena. With a silly smile and laugh. You didn't have either of those, so it wasn't the same. Hearing your voice breaking through her memory, she comes back.

With you pleading with Shiryu to go with him on his mission.

"Please Nii-san. I wish to come along with you on your journey."

He shakes his head."No May. You can't. This is a urgent business. Just stay here in Tokyo, I won't be long."

"But you said I could come with you."you protest.

Which of course he counters."True, but I said you could come with me to here. Tokyo. Nothing about you coming on me with missions. Besides, I'm sure would rather enjoy further exploring the city. You promised Master and Shuneri would see that you could so you would have stories to tell them. Master enjoys your stories."

It was true what he said. You did say that to Master and Shuneri. Still, you had this urge to want to go with him and not stay here. Sure you would be able to see more of the city and enjoy all the sights but you hearing Shiryu was leaving elsewhere. Made you want to go with him and see as well. Huffing to yourself upset, knowing you had to adhere to what he said. He was your brother after all. Still, you wanted to go.

Sensing your frustration he tires to ease and smooth it out for you."May."

The others watch Shiryu calmly and affectionately talk to you. It was a different scene for all of them to see. So use to the calm and disciplined friend, now showing a side they haven't seen. One thing was clear though, he did love his younger sister. Able to bring her smile back. Resting a hand on your head.

"You promise?"you stare in his eyes.

Nodding his head, holding out pinky and pointer, you do the same. Touching the tips twice, then lock them together. Followed by lovable hug.

"I promise."he assures you. Letting you go. Smiling. He turns to Saori."I know you will have a wonderful time with Saori."Looking to her, she nods her head.

Stepping over to you."Have you ever done horseback riding?"

Your eyes light up right away, shaking your head."I have not. It sounds very interesting. I would like to try."

"Wonderful. I will be glad to teach you."Holding her hand out in the direction to go."Why don't we start."

Agreeing you walk off with her, stopping when you hear someone speak to you."Don't worry, May-chan."Seiya promises."We'll bring Shiryu back."

What he said ease you and made you smile."Thank you, Seiya-san."you smile. Then look to Shiryu."Nii-san is strong, I know he will return. Just as all of you will. I wish you safe travel and return."Suddenly a soft and gentle breeze came.

"We will."Seiya puts up the thumbs up. Winking at you. Which made you giggle and making him blush from the silliness. Scratching the back of his head laughing with you, not realizing you had left, until Hyoga nudges him."What?"Looking he finds you had left.


	6. Chapter 6

"So...it seems the Goddess has felt my mere presence." calm evil and scheming eye watch the Bronze Saints in their many mystical windows. Carefully they follow each Saint. Each team consisting of either four or three."...Gathering information no doubt. I am rather insulted."They scuff with detest."..."Still they watch broadly."These new Bronze Saints level of power is nothing more then meager at best. Though..."their eyes focus though upon a more interesting group."Hmmm...what is this? Their Cosmos seems much higher than others of their status...yet still Bronze...how interesting..."

Stroking their chin."Perhaps this would be of interest...No it is too early to test their skills. I am more interested in what the wench's bloodhounds will fine. Surely their master has given them a scent to follow. A scent which will nowhere. If not in this current state now, I could easily wipe the floor with them all.."Flicking their wrist."Sadly, that will not happen. For some time at least. My powers must be restored as my fortress is."

Eyes look around their grand dark room. Inhaling happy and content."..."Staring at their hands."I must have what I need..."With a simple wave of their hand another mystical window appears."At least they have not yet to waken..."They said with sadistic glee as they rise up from their seat. Their eyes glance back over to the other windows. So tempted to do something.

"What to do? What to do?"they ponder."How tempting the fruit is now...but I mustn't. For shall I revel my presence too soon. Then all will for nothing."Holding their hand out, it started to glow with a dark aura. As dark matter started to take shape into five. Creating what they wanted."I must gather my strength. Go. Feed me. After centuries I crave not just food but knowledge of this world."They form another through the shadows."You."They point."You will find me one who will feed me what I desire to know of this...deplorable world."

Understand the figure bows up and slitter away like a snake in the shadows. Tired now, they fall back into their chair."I must be more careful..."Looking back at the windows."..."

* * *

"Shiryu, you're worrying about May-chan again, aren't you?"Shun noticing the look Shiryu carried in his eyes.

The long stressful and nervous look. Behind his focuses glare."Yes. I am."Shiryu admits."I have a strange feel is all. Being away from her without my eyes, Shunrei's or even Master's is leaving quite an unpleasant feeling."He said following the others as they slide down the a rough mountain side to the bottom.

"Saori-sama is there with her,"Shun reminds him."I'm sure things are going well."

"I sure they are too. But, my sister can be quite...lively."was the best way Shiryu could word it."Often one to...be on impulse than anything. If she becomes lost in her world."

"That is true."Shun agrees."But, I'm Saori can handle it. It seems she has capture May-chan's enjoyment well. Bes-"

"Besides,"Hyoga interrupts."We have to focus on what Saori told us. I haven't felt any sort of Cosmos that she described nor notice anything out of the ordinary."He looks around, seeing nothing.

"I wonder what it is she felt?"Shun questions."From the way she sounded, it is making her rather uneasy and deeply concerned. She seem rather frightful of it."

"Hey, Shiryu?"Seiya calls to his friend."Since when did you get a sister? Was she one that you master took in?"He slides down another small hill, reaching the rocky ground.

The others follow."Yes?"Shiryu said.

"Is that so? Well, where has she been all this time?"Seiya throws out another question."I mean, you've mentioned her until now."

"She's was sent off years ago by my Master. To help cure her from an infliction she had. It took years but it was healed and returned to use about a few weeks ago."

"...Oh. It makes sense."Seiya said."She's quite a character, wouldn't you say?"

"You have no idea."Shiryu mumbles to himself, a low stressful sigh escapes."That she is."He stops and gazes over the land before him."...Everything is so still...It is unnatural."

* * *

Breakfast was delicious and filling. A good way to start off the day, dressed and ready to go Saori was waiting for you downstairs. You come down in high spirits, greeting her.

"Good morning Kido-san."you address her, giving her a smile."What shall we do today?"

Another day of exciting actives to do, or so you thought. Sensing something wrong, you stop just a few steps before reaching the bottom. Saori looks up at you and apologizes."May, please forgive me. Today I won't be able to accompany you today on what is planned. I have a meeting that requires my attention."

Downhearted by this, you really where looking forward to today. Seeing Saori felt the same and the regret in her eyes was sincere. What you did next wasn't what she expected.

"That is alright."you smile. Astonishing the heiress."I understand. There is no need to feel guilt or sorry. Nii-san does that too at times."Coming down the stairs, looking around for a quick second."I am quite sure I will find something to do."Noticing the worried look in her eyes."Do not worry, I shall be fine. Your eyes remind me of the way Nii-san will at me. I appreciate the concern, but all will be fine."

Grabbing her hands in your, squeezing it to assure her. She seem to relax."...Alright then."She agrees."But, afterward I promise to return and we can continue our time."

* * *

"Bye Kido-san."you wave as she gets into her limo. She nods her head to you, with a small smile.

Tatsumi shuts the door carefully, then quickly turns to you. Glaring a warning at you."You had better not cause any strife."He warns you, while his eyes threaten .

Promising should you do something, he would be the one to deliver. Never had you gotten such a look, it did scare you just a bit. Watching the man get into the driver seat of the limo, starting it up. He drives off. In it, Saori turns around looking at you standing there. She felt uneasy for some reason. Trying hard not to think about it too much, remembering what you said, she turns around trusting and believing everything would be fine.

You stayed out front until the limo was out of sight. Turning around the manor, you go inside. It felt so cold and lonely. Or maybe it could your imagination. Walking down the halls, pass the large windows that let light, it still felt dark. No one was here, besides the attendants who where scattered everywhere. Doing their job. Sighing wishing and missing Shuneri and Dohko greatly now. At least back at the Twin Peaks, you had someone to talk with it or you knew you weren't lonely. Maybe because all the open space and nature, never made you feel alone. Life was everywhere.

Here, with no one really around and being in a enclose space was deary. Maybe being the garden would lift your spirits. Yes, that might lift your spirits. Deciding to go there, you hurry to the backyard. Running down the halls, which Shiryu had told you not to do. You do so anyway. Reaching outside, the vast garden was still lushes as ever.

"I cannot believe, this was were Nii-san grew up."you said to yourself as you walk down the rows of flowers."...Nii-san...When will you come back?"Sighing to yourself."I hope you come back soon."

Reaching for a flower you suddenly felt this subtle ominous presence. No, feeling. It came just as quickly as it left. Leaving you feeling cold and shriveled. Quickly you turn around finding no one at all. Just the rustle of the leaves blowing. Looking around carefully and cautiously, there was nothing. Just to be sure...

"Hello?"

Nothing responded. Slowly backing up, something telling you to go inside. You do just that, though give one last glance around.

* * *

 _Athena stood there solemn and deep in thought. Unaware of hands coming behind her, the second she realized she wasn't alone, it was too late the hands pinch her cheeks forcing her to smile. Followed by a humorous and witty laughter she knew all too well. Stepping from behind the goddess her dearest and closest friend. Smiling quirky, sticking out her tongue. Making a face that humored the goddess._

 _"You're so serious."they groan playfully laughing with her."My goodness, for the Goddess of wisdom, here is something,"they take a pompous stand, changing their voice to a proper tone."If one does not smile, than they shall be a dreary as Zeus's marriage life."_

 _Knowing her friend was mocking her, for laughs. Athena shakes her head at the woman."Must you be so rude?"She questions."And speak of my father in such a manner?"_

 _They shrug their shoulder seeing no harm."I do not what you're talking about."They try to act innocent, but laugh rolling their vibrant lavender eyes. Holding nothing but love for the Goddess. Nudging her."Just lighten up. That's all I am trying to say."_

 _Athena sighs heavily."If only I could."her eyes cast aside vexed."This threat is not one I was expecting to encounter. Not at all. My Saints numbers a demising rapidly...Their hopes I feel beginning to fade. It is either that or their lives..."_

 _"...Yes, this enemy is quite...unlike we have faced before."her friend agrees."But, they are not impossible to defeat. With you leading, there is no way we can lose. Athena,"they place hand upon her heavy shoulders. The Goddess looks to them, seeing the strength and resilience burning."Do not believe you must carry this burden alone. I shall always be here to carry it with you. As the Goddess of War, I shall be your shield and defender. Come...I have something to show you."_

 _Taking Athena's hand, she leads her, showing her something marvelous. What Athena saw, she couldn't believe. Shocked and stunned. Looking to her friend, who simple smirks._

 _"...It is beautiful..."Athena gasp in awe, gently touching the armor before. So exquisite and beautiful. Fit for a true leader."How did you...?"_

 _Snickering playfully, her friend slings their arm around her shoulders easing some of their weight on her. Patting her head like a child."Now why would you ask something like that? Honestly? Hello? What am I? Remember?"Snapping a small spark._

 _Realizing what they did, Athena was stun and shocked."B-but..."_

 _"There isn't anything I can't do. I might not be a Goddess nor a Saint. But my skills are equal to none."her friend says."Something like this, is merely nothing. Besides, you want to join the battlefield with your Saints, right? Now you can and you will be safe doing so. And I know you'll be safe. You are very precious and important to me. Athena."Pulling the Goddess in, tenderly touching their forehead to her's."Remember that."_

* * *

The meeting lasted longer than Saori had anticipated, after hours of discussion and figures. It ended and she could return back to the manor. Looking at the time, she tells Tatsumi to speed up. In a hurry to return. Normally she wouldn't be this impatient like this, but she was now. The saints hadn't returned yet. Or she at least believed. Biding by what the young mistress said, Tatsumi speeds up a bit more. Reaching the manor in just a few minutes, he quickly gets out and opens the door for Saori. Who waste no time and gets out, hurrying up the stairs. Being careful not to trip in her burgundy business attire. Careful with being in heels, going up these steps. One wrong move, would cause her to slip and fall. Tatsumi hurries behind her, cautioning her to slow down. But, she paid him no mind. Reaching the doors, opening it before one of the butler's could. Her eyes look around for May. But doesn't spot the cheerful pink head.

Looking left then right, she quickly had to choose which to take. Just as Tatsumi reaches her, he makes her choice. Going right, hurrying down the hall. Hasty looking any sight of ruff of pink. Coming across nothing just yet. The place so far was intact, which was good. For now. This one was just one area of the manor. Not spotting the teen, she makes her way to back. Opening the double doors, looking across the vast greenery. There was no sign at all. Just as Tatsumi nearly reaches her, she leaves and continues.

Still hadn't come across May, she gets ready to say the name. Stopping when she a scent caught her nose. It was faint but strong. The smell was different. Not that different, but it seem different. The scent lingered in the air. Sweet, with a hint of a spice. It was also joyful and warm. Only one place could make such a delicate and joyful scent. The kitchen. Hurrying there, the scent became stronger and stronger. With each step, her speed decreased. Reaching the door, she opens it going inside. What she found astonished her. This wasn't what expecting.

You. In the kitchen baking and cooking. Which you where clearly done, taking out the last batch of treats and sitting in the kitchen enjoying themselves. Kiki. At the counter eating away, he noticed her before you did.

"Hey!"he waves to her."Want one?"

Finally noticing her, the second you set the tray down. You welcome her with a smile."Hello Kido-san."Noticing the way she was looking at everything. You quickly apologize."Please, forgive me!"You nearly shriek. Bowing deeply."I was just...I just wanted to make something good. So everyone will have something wonderful to come back too. Even you, Kido-san."Coming back up, timidly grabbing a plate of checker cookies. Offering her one.

She just looks at you, speechless. Her eyes drift around the room at everything you had spread out of treats. At least four different kinds of cookies, three flavors of cupcakes, a small circular cake, something filled with either custard or jam she wasn't sure. What look like maybe homemade candies. Just a really good amount. This huge kitchen managed to hold everything well. Kiki munching on nearly everything. Happy and content. Reaching for something to drink, to quickly go again. This place looked like something out a children's book and dream. Nothing but treats and desserts aligned. Just in shock and awe she takes a few steps in looking all around, stopping at the mini custard pies with whip cream. She picks it up, to find you holding out a small fork for her. She looks to you, your eyes looking away either shameful or embarrassed. Like a five year old really.

Just as she reaches for the fork, Tatsumi comes in nearly out of breath. The second his eyes land on everything, he was in shock just as Saori. But that quickly faded, when saw it was you. His face tightens with angry.

"I told you not to cause trouble!"he yells at you. Striding to you, flared nearly about to tower over you like a tiger ready to pounce.

Fear shot through you, about to scream when Saori steps in-between."Tastumi. It's alright. May hasn't done anything."

Her words and sudden protection for you stopped the upsetting man. Who was slightly confused by Saori's sudden action, but none the less complied and backed away. He apologizes to her."Forgive me. I had told her not to cause any strife."

"I understand."Saori said."But she hasn't done anything wrong. So please, leave her be."She turns to you smiling."I had no idea you had such a talent. Do not be afraid of Tatsumi. He understands."

Though her words where kind, you still wanted to find a way to make things right. Looking around quickly you grab something and present it to Tatsumi. Holding it out, bowing to him.

"Please, Tatsumi-san. I did not mean to disobey."you plead. Holding out your offering. Which took the man by surprise. He didn't know what to say nor what to do.

Looking at you confused and unsure. Never had anyone done this. What you where doing."..."Tatsumi stood there lost with words and action. Upon the small plate a small custard tart with some whip cream. His eyes go to you, you hadn't moved. Waiting for him to take it.

* * *

Later that evening, in their dark fortress. The shadows return to their master. Informing them of their findings and energy, in hopes to replenish what they seemingly lost during their centuries of captivity. It was merely a snack than a full meal. Satisfying them to nothing really. As they craved more, but at the same time knew they needed to tread carefully, plan their moves carefully. Should the Goddess pick up their scent, it would be all over. Well, maybe not really as they missed a important key figure for their sealing. One they couldn't be happier about.

Just thinking about it angered them, but at the same time amused them. What was to be a victory turned out to be a lost and failure. All of it in vain. They managed to survive, to some extent. Holding their hand out as energy crackled dangerously upon their finger tips. Feeling their power slowly returning, there was more, much more that needed to be done. They needed their own army, with no followers now. They would have to make their own Hordes, which would easy. With that they would need something. That supplied them with power beyond anything. Each one sealed their massive power, the Tomes.

No doubt that damn Goddess hid them away. Scattered them far and wide. No matter, they would find them and this world. All would fall to their feet, bodies as their throne and the rest beneath them. Souls chained, wishing to die. Minds and hearts torn and broken. Souls lost. The prefect world. A malicious smirk appears upon their thin lips. Conjuring up a few more, giving them their new orders.

* * *

After a few days, the Saints returned from their assignment. The last of the group to come back, Shiryu and his friends. The sun was setting by the time they reached the Kido Manor. Expecting to be greeted by either Tatsumi or Saori. Finding no one there, which was strange. Treading carefully they go in, sensing nor seeing the others. They carefully make their way down the halls when they hear a scream. Springing into action, they race towards it. Armed and ready.

Bursting through the doors of the billiard room, finding everyone there and tables of treats half gone and eaten. The others lounging around relaxed and merry.

"Did we just step into a children's book?"Seiya said confused looking around."What is going on?"

"It would seem that we are being treated."Shun jokes lightly, looking at the spread of treats."They do look rather delicious."

"I'm curious who did this?"Hyoga said wondering."Who had enough time to do this?"

Just then the doors open and they turn around seeing you coming through with two more trays of treats. Announcing your presence."I have some mor-Oh?"Noticing the others. Your eyes land right on Shiryu."Nii-san!"you squeal with joy, about to hug him when you remembered the trays. Looking around quickly, Shun comes and takes them from you. Allowing you rush and hug Shiryu. Nearly squeezing, as you latch on around his next."Welcome back. Nii-san!"

The calm Saint hugs you back too."Hello May. I'm glad to see you too."He looks around, then back to you."I am to assume this is your handy work?"

You nod your head."Yes. It is. I wanted everyone to come back to something wonderful. Is that alright?"Looking to him, hoping so. He couldn't help but smile softly.

Nodding his head."Yes that is just fine. Thank you."

Glad and pleased to hear, you hug him again."You are most welcome."You turn to the others."Welcome back, Shun-chan, Saiya-san and..."you look to Hyoga not sure of his name.

"Hyoga."he tells you picking through some of the desserts, till he found a simple chocolate chip cookie. Then another. Biting it."Really good."he says to himself. Then turns to you with a approving smirk."Thanks."

You beam with joy."You are very welcome, Hyoga-san. Please, all of you enjoy."you insist to the others."There is quite enough to go around. Most likely more than I assumed."Shun, Seiya and Shiryu go and help themselves.

Shun looks back over to you, watching you pick up the trays again. Setting things down."Seems there was nothing to worry about."he says to long haired friend.

Hearing you giggle and laugh, Shiryu cast his eyes over to you."...Yes. You are correct."he smiles."There is nothing."

Unaware his words would not hold up. Dark red crimson eyes watch from the shadows recording and observing the merriment.


	7. Chapter 7

There was so much, just so much left over. Of treats that hadn't been eaten. Kiki could only eat so much before his stomach burst or he had high sugar crash. The guys and the rest in the manor couldn't finish either, leaving a good amount left over and trying to figure out what to do with it was the next step. This wasn't what you wanted to happen, not realizing you went overboard. Luckily though someone had an idea that would help. One you agreed too.

At Star Children Academy, an orphanage for kids, the children where playing and having fun. Under the caring and watchful eyes of Miho, an old friend of one of the Saints. As she watched the watched the children, she noticed from afar a couple of figures coming. Carrying boxes and knew a few of them except for one, the girl with bronze skin and short pink wavy hair. Who looked rather familiar. What struck her the most was the bright golden-yellow eyes that gleamed with innocence and warmth. She was dressed in light blue tank top with a white long off shoulder sleeve shirt underneath, khaki flared pants, simple tennis shoes. With a flower in her hair. Talking nervously to Shiryu, stopping when the others stopped.

"I wonder who she?"Miho questioned, curious of the new face.

"Hey Miho!"Seiya hollers, getting her attention. A smile appears and she goes over to him with a few kids following and running over.

All happy to see Seiya and his friends, though mostly Seiya. You look at all the children the suddenly surrounded all of you. Some faces you kind of knew some you didn't. One thing was sure, their curious eyes wanted to know what it was everyone was holding. Their eyes asking questions, while some just shouted them out. A few threw themselves on the boxes.

"What's in the box?"

"Did you get us presents?"

"It's not Christmas yet. So what is it?"

"The boxes are really small."

"Something smells really good. Oh! Is it candy?"

"Open them! Open them!"

"Enough."Miho claps, quickly ending the children's barrage of questions and makes a few disperse."Let them tell you first."She looks to the guys, though more so Seiya."This is a surprise. What did you bring?"

Seiya gestures towards you."May-chan here had some extra tasty and special treats she wanted to give all of you."

"Their really GOOD!"Kiki exclaims. Miho looks at him."I swear. They really are! May's really good."

He turns around to you, Miho looks at you too. You scoot behind Shiryu a bit, bashfully looking away. Peeping behind him at her. It was rather cute.

"There...well..."you stammer."I mean...please accept. There's enough for EVERYONE!"you blurt out, then quickly go back behind Shiryu."Excuse me."

Miho didn't know what to say for a second."Well thank you."She extends a hand to you."That's very kind of you. My name is Miho."

From her friendly smile you come from behind Shiryu and smile back."Hello Miho-san. I am May, Shiryu's sister."

Right when you said that, it surprised and baffled the blue pig tail teen. She looks from you to Shiryu. By the subtle look Shiryu was shooting her she discarded what she wanted to say and accepts it.

"Wow. I didn't know you had a sister."she addresses Shiryu."It's nice to meet you May-chan. Please though, don't be so formal. Miho is just fine."

"Alright. Miho-chan."you address her."Please though, do enjoy the treats. There is plenty enough to go around. Quite a few times."

"Thank you. That's very kind."

You smile."You are most welcome, it was Kiki's idea to share. Nii-san and his friends offered to help deliver."

"How thoughtful. Come on let me show you where to set it down."she turns back around, leading the way."Why don't we set it up and then allow the children to come and pick what they want. Does that sound alright?"You nod your head following with the others."Great. I'm sure they will be very happy."

Reaching a nice area and after setting the boxes everything set, she gathers the children and tells them about their special treat. Which all of them where very excited and happy about. Wasting no time at all getting in a line and picking out what they wanted. Most of them piled the treats on their plate. While others still took their time to go through it. It was a warm and happy sight. Seeing their faces smiling. The way their eyes widen with each bite of delight. Kiki even helped himself again. Even Miho had a few.

You stood next to Shiryu watching everyone, their smiles made you smile too. This was a good idea, you thought to yourself. Glad you did it. Feeling a hand on your shoulder, belonging to Shiryu he gives you a proud smirk. Nodding his head at a job well done.

"These are really good!"A child chimes, their face smoothed in chocolate.

Another one holds up a cookie, waving it."Yeah! So GOOD!"

"This is the best ever!"

A couple of them get up and go back to the spread to get some more. It was a good thing they played a lot to release the sugar, which added to their boundless energy. Miho comes over finishes up a cream puff."These are really good. Thank you May-chan."

Looking to her."You are welcome. I am very glad."Smiling looking around at all the children."There are so many children here, some I have not see before. Just awhile back, Kiki brought me to play with some of the children."

"Oh. So you're the one some of the children have talked about. I knew you looked familiar."She said, laughing to herself. Leaving you rather lost."Sorry, it's just some of them couldn't stop talking about you. Since you last came to play with the children."

"Really?"you said surprised."I..I didn't mean to cause..."

She just giggles."No. No. It's alright really. That's good. They really like you. I can see why really. Since you're here though, would like to play with them? I can see a few of them eager to ask you."She invites you.

Your eyes widen at the thought, when you remembered something."Thank you for the invite to play. But, today Nii-san was to sh-"

"Why don't we play a for a bit?"He says."We can go around later. There's still enough time to sight see."

"...Really?"you said surprised, smiling, jumping up and down."Can we really?"He simply nods his head. Throwing your arms around him, hugging him tightly."Yeah. Thank you Nii-san!"

Releasing him you hurry to the children cheering the wonderful news. Getting their spirits up, they quickly eat so they could play. Kiki being the first one gets the ball and a game starts.

Even with playing the game only once, you still manged to remember the how it went and what to do. It came rather easy, you did your best not to go hard against the children. Just wanting to have a good time. Kiki though at times caused the ball to levitate, which annoyed some but you found it humorous and entertaining. The others stood back watching, you stopped and waved to Shiryu who would wave back.

"Someone's having fun."Hyoga comments."You would think she's a child too."

"They really do enjoy her company."Shun said, watching as a couple of children gathered around her."She's always in good mood isn't she?"

Shiryu nods his head."Yes that she is. A trait all unique of her own. Makes one jealous."He said jokingly. While watching his sister.

"..."Seiya couldn't take it anymore and runs over."Well, let's not be jealous and have some fun. Hey! I'm playing too."

Hearing him you and the children stop, they cheer with him joining. You smile happy he was joining. You quickly tell him he was on the other team and the game started back up. This time you made sure not to hit him. Running back and further across the yard, seem tiring but you where just fine. Though some of the kids took a break, eventually Shun joined in with Hyoga and Shiryu. Leaving Miho to watch. You tired to get to her join but she declined. Wanting to watch instead. On your team you had Shun and Hyoga, while Seiya and Shiryu on the other. They also had Kiki. Passing the ball here and there. Laughing and having a good time not realizing how fast time went by. What was suppose to be a at least an hour game turned into something much longer. It was the afternoon when the everyone started to slow down. Though you wanted to keep going, but stopped noticing how tried they had become. Minus the guys.

"Well, it seems they certainly enjoyed themselves."Miho said coming over looking at the children laid across the field on their back. Exhausted but happy.

Some refusing to give in, but their body said otherwise. A few commented on how fun and awesome that was. Others laughed asking for more. You pick up the ball looking at all the warn out children. Your heart went out to them.

"Are they alright?"you asked worried.

Miho assures you they indeed where."Yes. Don't worry. They'll be back up after a long nice rest and fuel."

"Fuel?"you give her a confused look, when you realized what she meant."Oh, you mean food. Correct?"

"Yes. Some food. It around lunch time actually."she looks to the clock. Reading it along with the others.

"She's right."Shun agrees."It is time for lunch. Guess having so much fun we lost track of time."

"Forgive me."you apologize, assuming he was upset."I did not mean to cause our delay in lunch."

"There's no need to apologize."He tells you, smiling."I just mean we all where having such a good time. Thanks to you. I can't remember the last time I've had such a good laugh. It really does make the soul feel good and refreshed."

"Can't argue there."Seiya agrees grinning. When his stomach growled."But some food would be nice."

With good-byes exchanged and returning the ball, you and the guys leave the Orphanage. There was still some time to sight see, but first finding food for Seiya. Shiryu felt it best for you to pick, you didn't know what to pick and knowing Seiya was starting to become rather irritable with each moment that passed. So you instead allowed him to pick, which he did rather quickly.

What you ate was something called okonomiyaki. A type of savory cabbage pancake that contains a wide variety of ingredients, you didn't understand this food. Luckily Shun helped you, he offered to share with you. Just in case you didn't want to eat it all. Which you accepted. He made sure to get something easy and simple. Along with sweet drink. Taking a bite of the food, it tasted different but was good. You almost ate the whole thing, when you remembered Shun still needed to eat his side. But he just ordered another one so you could have your own.

Though lunch was good, you had in mind what you actually wanted to eat if you had been able to pick. But, didn't say it. After lunch, just like Shiryu said he took took you sight seeing. To the harbor, the shopping areas. Some places Saori took you to see, but you didn't mind going back to them. Seeing them Shiryu was better. He told you some of the things he remembered when he was a child. The others told you their stories too. The last stop was the beach, you couldn't help but go and play with the waves. Running along side the water. This place was so different from the Five Peaks.

Thinking of your home, made you stop and look across the long distance of the water. Shuneri and Doko where so far away, you wondered what could be doing. Suddenly you felt sick, not sick like a cold. Just sick. It just came from nowhere, what was stranger, this sickness wasn't towards Shuneri nor Master. But for something else, you didn't understand. Looking across the water it impossible and distant.

"May-chan? Are you okay?"

Shun asked, bringing you back. You turn finding him on your side looking at you worried."You seem like something was troubling you. Are you okay?"

Blinking a few times coming back, you find the others. Unsure what just happened, you turn back to the water."..."Unsure what to say or what words to answer with. That feeling was so strange."I guess, I never realized how big of a distant home was from here."You smile."It seem so little from the plane ride. Master and Shuneri are so far."

Shiryu comes over."That they are. I'm sure they miss you too. I felt the same way when I was sent to live with Master. So far away from the others. The distance didn't seem far at first still I looked across the water."

"Do you think, my thoughts will reach them?"you look to him hoping so. He nods his head, smiling.

"Yes. I'm sure. Don't worry we'll be going home soon."he tells you."Why don't we keep going. There's still much more to show you."

He starts to lead you away, when you stop suddenly feeling something unsettling. Looking back across the water focusing in one direction. That presence, there it was again. Very faint and far, but it was there. Breaking away from Shiryu you run back to the water and yell across the waves.

"Hello!?"You yell, but there was no response. You get ready to yell again, but Shiryu stops you. You look to him."There's something..."Pointing."There's something out...There."

Seeing the strife it was causing you, Shiryu explains it to you."You're just missing Master and Shuneri. Remember I told you, they can hear you. There is no need to worry. Alright?"

You understood what he was saying, but that just wasn't it. Still looking to him, trying to figure out how to explain this. You just couldn't, maybe he was right. Sighing you accept his words. And smile.

"Yes. Of course. Sorry."you turn your back to the water and go with him. Though your eyes quickly glance back to the water.

* * *

"So May-chan what do you think of Tokyo?"Seiya asked, taking a sip of his drink.

You stop the spoonful of ice-cream half way to your mouth and think about it."It is very big, I am sure I did not get a chance to see it all. A lovely city. Noisy though, but it is very nice."

"Did you have a good time?"Shun asked.

"Yes. I did. Very much."

"Is it better than Five Peaks?"Seiya jokes.

"No."you say."Five Peaks is lover. My apologizes."

"That's fine."Shun said."Everyone loves their home."

"When will you all visit? Five Peaks? When you come, then I can show you around."you exclaim. Not realizing they had already been there. But they didn't say.

"Sure."Hyoga accepts."That'll be nice."

You jump up thrilled."Wonderful! I cannot wait to show all of you the market and the most loveliest spot. There is a field of flowers."You whisper to them."Nii-san picked my flower out for me there. Oh! There is a lovely place to go swimming. Well I don't swim, but it's nice to bathe. There is a hidden hot springs too. Shuneri and I go. Maybe Kido-san and Miho-chan would like to see it too. Imagine if all of you could come!? Nii-san do we have enough room for everyone? I don't mind making the food! Oh this will be so wonderful. I can show you places where Nii-san would take me too. Shun has already been there, but we can still have a good time."You get into his face, smiling."Right?"

"Yes. We still can."he laughs lightly. Smiling back. The two of you smiling at the other, the wind came causing his hair and your hair to in tangle and brush up against the others cheek. Tickling you lightly. You couldn't help but laugh a bit, he does too. The others watch.

* * *

The day soon came to an end, from all the fresh air and excitement. You fell asleep, Shiryu carried you back and put you rest. Tucking you in too. Shutting the door softly so he wouldn't wake you. Back in the room, you sleep peacefully as a shadow loomed over you.


	8. Chapter 8

"N-No...please. I beg of you.D-Don't. No,no..NOOOOO!"

A whittered husk falls to the ground, decayed of all life. Not a single ounce of light in their hollow sockets. Under the light of night, victims began to fall. Their souls departed and bodies discarded like hidden trash. What a delicious satisfying feeling and taste. Yet, it still was not enough to subdue their insatiable hunger. Nothing but a simple snack. They needed more. Craved more. Desired more. More. More was all they wanted.

This world, having changed would become their buffet. After centuries, everything was ripe for the picking. They could feel power this newer generation. This new world now had. The life would be drained till dry. This world would be corrupt in their image. Everything will burn. Nothing will stand in their way. Not even Athena nor the Goddess friend. Who absence was much a delight beyond anything. Still, they needed their followers. Their army, equivalent to Athena's Saints. They needed their Hordes. Those under their command, those desperate, hopeless, lost and most importantly...well that was for them to know. Having their original Hordes beaten and destroyed.

There where many souls seeking and falling into darkness. It was too easy, too easy. Those completely consumed by darkness would be their pawns. Their mindless puppets. They would rebuild, rebuild stronger than ever before. They would have their Hordes and their tomes. Everything.

* * *

 _"Athena! Athena!"_

 _Hearing her name, the Goddess just barely turns around when someone jumps her from behind. Almost knocking her down, but she managed to kept her balance._

 _"Where have you been!"the voice squeals, while nearly squeezing the Goddess. Laughing heartily."Honestly, are we going back to playing Hide n Seek? Like when were children? Hmm? Because, if we are, I shall warn you...I'm a pretty good seeker. Hider...not so sure though."They tap their chin."I mean honestly, how was I suppose to hide and hold my breath at the same time. The lake was not a very good spot. But, hey at least I got a good bat-"_

 _A cough interrupts their ranting. Looking they find all the Gold Saints, along with the Grand Pope. All eyes on the Goddess's friend. Who looked back absent for a few seconds, before realizing what was going on. A freak out, gripping Athena more._

 _"Ahh! Why didn't you inform me that thou was in a meeting?"they shriek, shattering the glass and vases. Causing a few of the Saints to cover their ears."Athena! Athena!"_

 _"My ears are bleeding!"The Gold Saint of Capricorn complains. Looking at the woman around the Goddess's next. It was hard to believe they had such power and was regarded so highly. Yet acted like a idiot at times._

 _How the Goddess and all of them put up with this, the Saint would never know. Her piercing screams had not subsided, which caused agony for many. And irritation. If not for one. The Gold Saint Aries step forward to calm down the welling woman._

 _"Mistress, please."the Saint spoke calmly and with respect."You are causing harm to the others."_

 _Hearing their voice, opening up one of their bright lavender eyes to see their action had upon the others. Their shrieking stopped,but still kept their hold upon the Goddess. Looking at everyone, embarrassed and ashamed of their action. Quickly apologize._

 _"Forgive me."the woman nods her head, holding out a hand as a faint energy surrounded. She healed the Saints of their infliction."Honestly, why didn't anyone tell me of a meeting? Athena?"Turning to the Goddess, flustered. Crossing their arms._

 _"Forgive, dearest friend."Athena apologizes, giving in to her friend's behavior."You had been gone, I was not sure you would be back now."_

 _Feeling insulted her friend glares at her."Does thou not think I am strong!?"Turning their back to the Goddess."It was not at all a struggle, yet you assume it to be? Who would I be if I could not handle such minor threats. With my power."They puff out their cheeks. Really frustrated and irritated now. Having a fit. Grumbling to themselves. Athena reaches out a hand to calm them down, right when their friend stomped a foot. Shaking the place, causing a small crack in the ground._

 _A few Saints look at the woman worried and scared. Knowing well what happens when the woman gets into one of her moods. Recalling the last time, it was like a raging dragon. A few of them shutter just a the mere thought._

 _Whipping with fury, still glaring at Athena. And points a finger at the Saints."I do not need cloth nor armor to provide me with power."she said rather insulting."You as well I know, that I am no mere...mere...Argh! You want me to prove my strength!?"They growl, turning around to the Saints with a scary look on her face and angry aura blazing around them._

 _She begin to crack a her knuckles, fire in her eyes. Ready for a brawl. Stepping towards the fearful Saints. Snickering evilly."Who wants to go first?"she demands more so than questions. Rising a fist, letting it fly. For for something to slip in, snapping her out of her of it. Looking at her fist, she finds a white flower."..."And a another's hand clasping her own._

 _"Mistress,"Virgo tells her."No one is saying you the words you speak. If it is any relocation, welcome back."He releases her and bows respectfully."A flower for a lovely soul. Please."_

 _Struck by this action, she didn't know what to say. Except smile warmly. While putting the flower in her hair."I must apologize once again."she said, laughing heartily."Whoa. After all that, one does work up quite a hungry."Patting her stomach lightly, with a huge smile._

 _Athena couldn't help but shake her head at the woman, smiling to herself._

* * *

"Here, May-chan."Shun holds up a plate of different meats.

"Thank you."you smile, taking the plate and taking two pieces. Then hold up bowl of fruit for him."Fruit?"

He delightfully takes it, thanking you. Putting two spoonfuls on his plate. The two of you sat the long table enjoying breakfast together, with Shiryu sitting across, by Hyoga. Saori wasn't present. She had some business to attend too.

"May, not so much."Shiryu tells you.

"Yes, Nii-san."you nod your head, putting just a bit of eggs upon your plate. Looking at what you had already, it was nothing compared to all that was spread out for breakfast.

It looked more like a feast than anything, you where surprised by how much you saw. It was much more than you before. Then your time staying here, but it was understandable, since it was your last day here in the city. It was clear Saori went out of her way to have it all made. You just wished she could have joined. But, duty came first.

Taking a bit of the sweet toast, drizzled with honey and sprinkled with powered sugar. It was so good. That you had to get another one, followed another. Which Shiryu put a stop to. He gave you a look that was enough.

"Juice?"Shun holds up a pitcher of juice, which you accept. He pours it for you, while you ate. You give him a thank you smile, and offer him half of your bread. Which he takes."Are you ready to go back?"

You swallow before answering."Yes. I will get to see Shunrei and Master. It will be very lovely and nice. I have so much to tell them."

"I'm sure they'll love your stories."Shun said."It will be rather quiet without you here."

Stun and appreciative from his words."Thank you, Shun-kun. It will be strange, not seeing you as well. You too Hyoga-san."Looking to the blonde who holds up his cup."I do apologize, for the way in which I threw myself on you. Upon our first meeting. I has assumed you to be my nii-san."

He shrugs it off."That's alright. Nothing to worry about. You have a rather tight truly are Shiryu's sister."He nudges his friend.

"When will you come to visit?"you eagerly and hopefully ask. Looking from Hyoga to Shun."I do hope it is very soon. There is so much I must show you."

"You want us to come that badly? Don't you?"Someone said.

All eyes turn seeing Seiya at the door grinning."Well someone's late."Shiryu said smirking.

"My alarm didn't go off."Seiya defends himself sitting down by Hyoga."It's not my fault. Anyway, May you really want us to come that badly?"

With food in your mouth, you nod your head. Swallowing before you spoke."Yes, that would very nice. But I am quite understandable for the reasoning as to why all of you are not able to come. There shall be other times"Turning to Shiryu, a lingering request in your eyes. Eager to ask.

Humored by the look you had, he amused him asking what you wanted."What is it May?"

Holding your hands together, as if praying."Nii-san, before we leave. Is there by any chance you can show me the **Graad Colosseum?** The place I believe you once were in a tournament?" They guys mouths fall open, looking at each other. Unsure how what to say. All eyes fall on Shiryu. While you sit there smiling, when you realized how uncomfortable they all felt."D-Did I...I say something wrong?"

Looking to Shiryu hoping you hadn't. He clears his throat, before answering."No, you didn't."He suddenly smiles."If that is where you would like to go, before we leave. Then come."He stands up."We shall go. Though finish your breakfast."

* * *

After finishing breakfast and changing back into the clothes you came here wear, Shiryu takes you to the Colosseum along with the others. And it was amazing and enormous, being it made you feel so small. With seating tiers that surrounded the central performance area, of course you couldn't resit and had to hear your voice echo. Which delighted you, the others watch you look amazed and in awe. Smiling from ear to ear, running from spot to the other. Gasping, firing off question after question. Run up the stairs and down, through seats. You nearly tripped but Shun caught you, and you just continue.

"She's like a kid in a candy store."Seiya thumbs over to you, jumping up and down from the lights.

"I think someone's out beat you in energy. Seiya."Shun said in good humor."Boundless energy. Boundless bright energy I might add."

"Makes you forget the haunting shadows of what happened here."Hyoga said, thinking quickly about the events that had taken place. When noticed you had jumped into the ring."Look who wants to follow in your footsteps, Shiryu."

Getting his friend's attention, the young man looks and goes over to you. You ran from one side of the ring to the other, to all the to imagine the fights how they went. Admiring the thrill of it, gushing wishing and dreaming of you actually being a part of it or at least cheering on Shiryu. That you started to chant his name out load not realizing it until, hearing the guys snickers.

Making you feel embarrassed, that you shy away. Shiryu enters coming over to comfort you."Forgive us, May, we just couldn't help it."He puts an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close. Smiling at you.

"...You fought here nii-san. That is quite amazing."you praise him."I wish to have seen it,"stepping away from him opening your arms wide. Basking in imaginative chanting and feelings. Hearing the cheers, the crowd gave off."...I wonder if I would have been allowed to compete?"Turning to the others. Who had finally entered."But of course that will not happen. Though if it did, nii-san would you cheer for me?"

He nods his head."Yes,"Shiryu places a hand on your head."I shall, Shuneri who you know would be very worried about you, and Master would be cheering for you. There is no doubt you would not win."

"Would I make you proud?"

He rubs your head."Yes you would."

"If would have won, then there is most likely I could have been a Saint. A Saint to protect you nii-san."you said, shocking him."To protect Shuneri and Master. Right?"

Speechless and lost of words, Shiryu didn't know what to say for those couple seconds. Left stun by your caring and genuine words. Which he knew you meant. The words came out so innocent and true, he was sure he saw something light up in you, but it must have been his mind. The guys where shocked by your words, but took them as a grain of salt. Seiya walks over ending the moment between Shiryu and you.

"You'd make a great Saint, May-chan."he tells you, placing a hand on your shoulder smiling at you.

"Thank you, Seiya-chan."you nod your head."You make a wonderful Saint too. All of you do."Turning to Hyoga and Shun."My nii-chan is very lucky to have all of you. I suppose if I could become a Saint I would make sure to protect all of you as well."Getting an idea, you turn to Shiryu."Nii-san!? Could we do a little sparing? Could we?"

Your question shocked and surprised the others. They look to Shiryu awaiting his answer. He gets ready to open his mouth, when someone else say something."There you all are, come Saori-sama is waiting."Tatsumi steps out from the shadows."The jet is ready."

"Jet?"you said lost.

* * *

And just as Tatsumi said, jet. A private jet in its own private hanger. It was so beautiful and glorious, a pristine glossy white, with crystal clear windows. This was not what you took when you came here to the city. The jet was so sleek and strong. You stood there awing in its glory, that Shun had to wave his hand to snap you out of it. He couldn't help but laugh at your behavior.

Waiting in the hanger by the private jet, Saori. Dressed in a burgundy business suit.

"Kido-san? This is yours?"you ask going over to her. She nods her head."Wow. It is as lovely as you."

Your words surprised her and made her blush just a little."..."

Quickly you grab her hands in your."Tatsumi-san said that you are allowing your private jet to be use, to take me a nii-san home. Thank you very much, Kido-san. You are very kind and generous."Next thing you hug her, surprising her again. Tatsumi was about to react, but is stopped. Nearly squeezing her, filled with excitement."Thank you!"

Quite a character, Saori thought. You just kept surprising her. Feeling your grip loosen, letting her go. Looking at the stairs that lead to the inside. Then back to everyone, Shiryu comes over to you.

"Ready?"he asked. Which you nod your head."Alrig-"

"Wait!"A voice yells, echoing inside the hanger. All eyes look towards the opening and see standing there. Kiki with a few other kids from the orphanage along with Miho. They come over to you. One of the kids pulls out something for you. It was a handmade card, with everyone's name on it.

"We wanted to give this to you."one of them say."Before you left."

"Yeah!"

Miho takes over from there. Explain it better."They just wanted to thank you for the delicious treats and when you come to play with them. Sorry it's not as big as what you gave us."

Touched, you smile hug the card."This is very lovely and kind of you all. Thank you."Getting down to the children's level, their eyes follow you. Looking at them, seeing the sadness and a few tears. One of them did start to cry."Do not cry, I greatly appreciate the time spent with all of you. It was most memorable."Your eyes move to Kiki."Thank you, Kiki. For introducing me to everyone."

He grins."Yeah, sure."

Next thing you hug him quickly."I will miss you."Letting him go, then reach up to your hair and undo the flower. And give it to him, when suddenly a strange wind came and blew it away.

You run after it."Ma-May!"Shiryu calls after you.

"I'll be back nii-san!"you tell him turning the corner. Before he could stop you.

"That girl."he mumbles shaking his head.

Still racing after it, it slowly began to land a couple of hangers down on the side. Reaching to pick it up, you felt something wrong. A presence. You felt a presence suddenly. Looking around, seeing no one. It was rather eerie and strange. While at the same time faint.

Back at the hanger, the others where still waiting."Did the flower go that far?"Miho wondered. Looking to Shiryu."Does she normally take this long?"

"We should go look for her."Shun suggest about to go. For Shiryu to stop him.

"She'll be fine, knowing her she most likely became side track."he sighs."Just as she always does. Still-"He begins to think, when suddenly and explosion shook the place. Alarming and starling everyone. The children scream in fear, Miho quickly covers them.

The guys hurry and rush outside, to see the damage and find out who was attacking. Finding to their horror just a few hangers down one of them on fire and filled with dark thick smoke. Realizing suddenly the direction they where all looking in, Shiryu rushes off.

"May!"


	9. Chapter 9

The flames where high and hot, eating everything it touched without a second anything could be seen inside the hanger, with the smoke concealing anyone's view. Temperatures rising high, destroying the building. The airport was quickly alerted and took hast, arriving on the scene in just a few minutes. Hoses out and watering going to the fire out. While keeping the bystanders and civilians at bay.

"I don't see her!"Seiya said trying to see through the flames, while being held back by some of the airport men.

"May! May!"Shiryu throws one of the men off. Yelling for you."Let me go! My sister! She's in there!"

"Sir, please stay back."one of the firefighters holding him back tell him, while struggling to do so.

Holding him didn't stop Shiryu from breaking through along with his friends, while Saori and the others stood behind."Tatsumi!"She orders him.

The man understood."Right!"he breaks through after the guys, rushing to the hanger. Anyone who tired to stop him, met with a heavy shove.

Those putting out the fire, where just about done when they saw the pack of males running over. They quickly yell for someone to stop them, one of them shot a blast of water at Shiryu and the gang to keep them at bay. They stopped in their tracks, Shiryu though maneuvered around making his way to the charred hanger. Horrified from what he saw. The whole place was destroyed, in nothing but cinders. Just a few beams and a bit of the top remained. But, there was sign of cheerful pink hair. His heart dropped dreadfully, at the thought. He had...he had...

"Shiryu!"Seiya calls to their distraught friend."Any sign of her?"Shiryu didn't respond."Shiryu?"

Looking to their friend, they hadn't seen this level of fear and terror. The disillusion and heartbreak. They weren't sure what words they could say. Opening their mouth, to shut it. Thinking one comes up with a way to locate her, hoping to locate her.

Having an idea Shun tells them."Maybe we can try to find her through her cos-"

"No!"Shiryu said, the tone he had shocked the others."I mean.."He tries to apologize. Looking away. Shutting his eyes."May..."

"Shiryu,"Seiya tries to console."I'm so...so sor-"

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Everyone! Over here!"

Hearing your call and voice made everyone look, Shiryu whips his head in your direction. Stun more so than surprised. There you stood three hangers down, waving to them. Uninjured and unharmed. A smile on. Wasting no time, Shiryu runs right to you. The others follow a few seconds after. It was like Shiryu teleported because next thing, you found yourself in a near bone crushing hug.

"May. You're alright."he sighs."You worried me."

Before you could say anything the others catch up."May-chan are you okay?"Shun asked expressing his concern, but glad to see you unharmed.

"It's good to see you alright."Hyoga tells you."You had us worried."

You look to him."I did not mean too. I was just trying to get my flower."Opening you closed hand."See?"Showing the flower.

"So you weren't in the hanger?"You look to Shun, not following what he meant. Until he steps aside showing you."It caught on fire and we thought you were in the-"

"May! May!"Kiki interrupts throwing himself on you. Squeezing you."You're alright."

Before you could even say anything, Saori and the others hurry over. She and Miho sigh relieved to see you alright. The rest of the children gather around too. Still panicking over what had just happen. Each one of them trying to tell you about the fire. You tired your best to hear them each but their voices mixed in together. So it was rather hard.

"How did the fire happen?"you asked, when you realized something."You went in there after...Are you alright okay!? Are you hurt!? Nii-san? Are you alright? Oh my goodness,"You gasp realizing what your action had done. Looking down ashamed."I shouldn't have gone...I made everyone worry. I didn't mean to be..."

"No one is upset with you."Shiryu tells you."It wasn't your fault, if anyone is to blame. Then blame your big brother. It is my job after all to look after you. I should be the one apologizing."He pulls you in tenderly."No need to apologize. I'm glad you are safe."

"You can give others quite a scare."Miho said, smiling.

You where about to answer, for Shiryu to."Yes."He agrees."She can. Come on May, let's head back home."Everyone starts to walk back, when you hear light whisper. You stop and turn around."May? What is it?"

You weren't sure really."Did you hear that? Nii-san?"

He wasn't following. Assuming the experience still was effecting you."You must still be nerved from what happen. Come let's go."He leads you, though reluctant. You follow.

There it was again. That whisper. No not whisper something else. Something didn't seem right. There was something faintly here, what it was? You weren't sure. Those whispers you could hear them, faintly. The words sounded like some sort of strange language. The way those voices spoke didn't sound friendly. Sinister and wicked. You could feel something was going to happen.

"Hello?"You turn back around, calling to the voices. Hearing nothing."Hello!?"

"May? What are yo-"Shiryu looks at you. You pay him no mind.

"Hello? Who's there? What are you saying?"Feeling Shiryu tugging on you, you fight against it. Trying to get out of his grasp and explain to him and the others."Nii-san, don't you hear them? The voices?"

He looks at you lost."May, there's no voices. Besides us."He looks at you concerned from your hallucination."Maybe bringing you here wasn't a go-"

You snatch away from him."There are voices! Bad voices! I am not lying Nii-san!"Trying had not to become hysterical. Hurt he wasn't believing you. Turning back around, looking the way you came."Something's here...something horrible."They could hear your words tremble scared.

Seiya and Hyoga look at each other confused. Shun seeing this was really bothering you tries to calm you do and see reason. While still indulging on what you where saying."May-chan. There is no one else. But us."He said. You look at him. He gives you a soft smile."You're just still shaken up from what happened. Though if you are hearing these voices, what are they saying?"

You couldn't really answer or explain the words you heard."I-I'm not sure...Their...The words..."Thinking hard."..."

"It must just be the wind."Kiki simple says."It can do that some times. I don't sense anything."He looks around.

"Hey."Seiya prompts."I have an idea? May you said you wanted us to come and see the Five Peaks right? Why don't we go today? What do you say?" The others look at him, when they realize he was using this to distract your mind.

Shun joins him."Yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea. Wouldn't you agree?"He looks to Hyoga, the blonde nods his head agreeing.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun. If that's alright with her brother of course."Turning to Shiryu, who had the final decision. He nods his head agreeing.

"Yes. May would enjoy that very much."He looks to you."Wouldn't it May?"

And just like that it was dropped. And the guys as Seiya said accompanied you and Shiryu back home. With you and guys on board, Saiori and the others see the jet off. The children being the loudest yell after the aircraft.

"Come back soon! May!"

Another set of eyes watch the jet depart as well. Hidden in the shadows, nearly had their cover blown. If not for the Saints suggesting that idea. Keeping themselves hidden, they slitter into the shadows.

* * *

Way on the other side of the world, where it was night now. A well dressed individual walks down the streets with a deplorable look. This was the world today? It was in more darkness then before. All those upon the street, lost in their own sorrow and misery. A perfect feeding ground and perfect candidates to build their followers. The way they laid there wasting their live away. While still hoping and dreaming for the world to be there, sulking in the sadness their dreams to never come true. For the protector of his planet, the Goddess hadn't truly protected everyone. Leaving these lost souls alone.

They stop walking, smiling wickedly to themselves. Holding out their hands."Your misery and despair gives me what I need. This world is ready for my return. Let your darken hopes and dreams ooze in your souls. Let them poison you. You shall be followers. You shall be extension. I shall be your master. Come my lost souls. Come and join me. Provide me with your blindness faith and I shall deliver you great power. Your dreams shall come true."Dark electrical energy crackles around their hands expands. Each bold of lighting of electricity struck a person before their eyes.

The unexpected victims didn't know what hit them. As they scream out in agony and pain. A delightful sound to the caster's ear.

"Yes. Feel the pain. For you to want the power you must endure its pain."they say with no sympathy, only joy and delight."Let your sorrows fill you and turn into strength. Let your eyes be open to the error of this world's way. Embrace it. Embrace it all!"

* * *

You jerk a little in your sleep. Shifting your head to the right, resting it upon Shiryu's shoulder. He looks down at you sleeping peacefully. Two hours after take off, you had fallen asleep. Which was alright.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about?"Shun asked looking over at you. Watching you nuzzle closer to Shiryu. Seiya stands up from behind in seat and looks at you.

"Whatever it is, it must be really good."He smiles."What do you think it is, Shiryu?"

His long hair friend looks to him, then to you."Knowing May, it most likely how happy she is about returning back home. Seeing Master and Shunrei again."He pulls the cover you up a bit more."Isn't that right, May?"

He would have been right, if that where the case. What you saw in your slumber was not what Shiryu said. No. It was not even happy. Not at all. What you saw, made you cling to him tightly. Which he mistook as you sleep hugging. He couldn't help but chuckle softly. Unaware of the nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shunrei! Master!"you shriek with joy and embrace them both the second you saw them. Nearly knocking them over. Dohko chuckles at your joyful enthusiasm.

"You have gotten much bigger, May."

You giggle bashfully."You are very funny, Master. Oh! Look whom nii-san and I have brought back from our stay in Tokyo."You turn around to the others walking up."We have brought his friends. Even Shun-chan came back. They have all come to see our home."You tell them elated.

"May-chan was kind enough to invite us."Shun tells them, coming to your side. Looking at you smiling."We couldn't pass her up."

You smile back."I hope it is alright for them to stay?"You plead to Shunrei and Dohko, hoping it was."I promise to feed them."

"Geez, she's making us sound like pets."Seiya said to Hyoga who chuckles.

"They are more then welcome to stay."Shunrei said."As long as you help me get their sleeping arrangements ready."

Clasping your hands together happy."Yes. I shall."You turn around to the guys."You all may stay. I'm so happy. Nii-san, they can stay!"You throw yourself on Shiryu laughing with joy. He gives you a hug.

"So I see. But you need to go with Shunrei and get everything set up."he tells you."I will keep our guest company."

Letting him go understanding, turn to Shunrei the two of you collect the others bags and go get everything ready. Telling the guys you would see them later and telling Shiryu not to show them too much. They watch you leave happily chatting away with Shuneri.

"Is there nothing in this world that can't dim her?"Hyoga said smirking. Looking to Shiryu.

"Honestly. I don't think there really is."he tells his friend."Master."He turns his attention to Dohko."We have to talk to with you."

Inside the house you and Shuneri where busy with getting everything ready. Just to be sure, she goes and checks to make sure you where making the room for the guys.

"May? May what are you doi-"she steps into the room.

With Shiryu and the others held a brief meeting with Dohko by the waterfalls. Informing the elderly man."I see..."Dohko laments from what the Saints told him."It seems there has yet to be a move by this new adversary."

"Move?"Seiya repeats."How could they make a move? We haven't come across anything."

"He's right master."Shiryu agrees with his friend."Though we believe Saori's concerns, we didn't come across anything. There was no irregular Cosmos to be detected."

"Even so, you still seem doubtful.."Dhoko points out."This should tell you, the enemy is hiding and clearly Athena is unsettled for a reason."

Shiryu thinks on his Master's words. "But, we just can't sense their Cosmos. If this enemy is out there, then we should have come across them by now."Hyoga said."There is no way they can be that elusive."

"This enemy you're dealing with clearly is not like the others."Dohko said. _Could it really be them? After all so long?_ He thinks deeply. On that night, he felt Athena's Cosmos panic. She felt it, he wondered if maybe. On that night of the shooting star. _Astra...I thought you managed..._

 _"I know that voice..."a big cheeky smile spreads across her lips greeting the Golden Saint."Dohko!" Her arms spread open wide and jump upon the Golden Saint. Embracing him tightly._

 _So affectionate, that she was. Astra. Even now as a young lady. She hadn't changed since he first found her and brought her here."Astra."He hugs her back. Smiling._

 _"Dohko, where have you been!"She squeals, nearly choking him. While whining"It's been so boring here without you!"_

 _"Lady Astra, please contain yourself."he chastise her."You know I only went to see over the training. Just for an hour. Clearly my absence wasn't that long. What did you do? Surely you and Athena spent time together."_

 _She huffs releasing him. Puffing out her cheeks."She was busy! And I got kicked out by Taurus again!"She folds her arms."He can be quite upsetting."_

 _"Did you transmute his temple again?"_

 _She looks away innocently."...It was boring. I wouldn't say...I would I just redecorated. Besides, he could use something lovely."_

 _He just looks at you, shaking his head."Lady Astra, you know well you shouldn't do that."_

 _She throws up her hands frustrated."Well!? What was I suppose to to do!? There wasn't really much for me to do! Staying in the Sanctuary is quite boring. Grrrr...everyone here is just..."_

 _He understood."Lady Astra..."he said softly. Her scowl didn't go away. Even when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Trying to get her to smile. It didn't work."Astra..."_

 _She takes her shoulder back."It's alright. It doesn't matter."She said upset masking her pain. And walks away alone. He watches her, seeing the same little girl years before walk away feeling the same._

 _Alone._

 _"Astra..."_

"Master."Shiryu calls to Dohko."Master? Are you alright?"

Hearing his students voice, the old man comes back. Finding the saints looking at him, though Shiryu had more concern."Who's Astra?"Shun asked.

Dohko looks at him surprised and shocked he knew the name."You said that name."Shiryu tells his master."Who is Astra? Is it the one Athena sensed?"

The old man could see they wanted to know, and only he had the answer. He opens his mouth, to shut it."Master! Shiryu!"A panic Shuneri yells to them, running over. Everyone turns to her. Panting nearly out of breath, her eyes wide and scared. Told them something horrible happened. Her eyes land on Shiryu. Who goes to her quickly.

"Shuneri? What is it?"he asked.

She tries to catches her breath, looking back behind her in state of hysteria,then back to him."I-It's...May."

Everyone races back to the house, Shiryu in the lead. Like the wind he speed through the path and trees back. In a single breath he was there, no one had seen him run so fast before. He waste no time bursting the door open and yells.

"May! May!"he heard no response and rushes in, seconds the others come in following him. Racing to your room, finding you in bed. You looked ill and in pain. He slowly walks over to you. The others stop at the door.

"She's ill."Shun said confused and sad."She was just fine not to long ago."

Hyoga hushes him. So they would not disturb you or hear Shiryu say something. Watching their friend go over to his sister, placing a hand upon her forehead, then to her cheek. And listen closely to her breathing. You where wheezing, struggling to breath. Your chest rose rapidly.

"Excuse me."Shuneri says to Seiya and others who move for her to get through and Dohko. The old man stays by them, while Shuneri goes by Shiryu's side and tells him about how you came to this condition."We where getting everything ready,"she starts."She went to get fresh linen and set up the mats, I went to check up on her to see if she didn't wonder off, and when I came in to see...She suddenly came down with this infliction and fainted. She's been burning up since. I gave her a wet cloth but it's not bringing down her temperature."She looks down at you deeply worried."...I don't know what's wrong. Shiryu."Looking to him.

He seemed at a lost, she wasn't sure if he heard everything. But he did. He pulls your covers over you a little more and takes the cloth you had on your forehead off, damping it, then puts it back on.

"I apologize,"he tells his friends."May won't be able to-"

"It's alright."Shun stops him. Understanding."There's nothing to apologize for."He looks to you.

"We would rather her rest and get her strength back."Hyoga tells him. Walking into the room, the others follow."There's always another time."

They look at you, struggling to breath. Shuttering and shivering, Seiya closes the window to block out the cold, Shun asked Shuneri if there where any more blankets for you and goes to get them. Hyoga summons up just a bit of his Cosmos and places a hand over you, to help cool you off. It seem to slightly be working. He takes a sit on the bed carefully.

"Thank you."Shiryu tells them. Still looking at you, trying to figure out how this infliction suddenly came. Just not to long ago, you where up and full of spirit. Eager to show the others everything. Talking non-stop of all the things you had for them. The wonderful meal you where going to make for them with Shuneri. Then give them a tour around the mountains, then to the market. Show them all your favorite spots. Have them mediate with you and himself. You had it all planned out and just couldn't wait.

He puts to fingers to your throat to check for pulse, Shun come back with extra blankets. Hyoga moves to allow him to put them on you."Maybe some tea will help her?"Seiya suggest.

Shuneri agrees."Yes. I'll make her some."She hurries off, though looks back at you for a second then leaves.

The sun set, Shuneri came to tend back to you after making dinner for the others. You still hadn't woken up yet. Shivering and whizzing. She came with soup for you, but you clearly weren't in any condition to eat. So she set it down, and re-wets your cloth.

With the others eating dinner. Dohko barely touched his food, thinking of your condition... _It's just like..._ He thought.

* * *

In a disclosed location, shadows and darkness gathered as sinful souls of those lost. Dressed for the night life, smiling and laughing. Ready for the newest club scene. Eyes look up excited. Reading the sign.

Wayward Sister's Chamber.

Callous and malevolent watch people enter. Smiling with delight of the souls soon to belong to them. Such a waste humans indulged in.


	11. Chapter 11

_A person, stood there alone. Clad in flowing long bright red robe. Their long lovely deep crimson hair blew in the wind, like soft dancing rose petals. It was so rich and bright. It was just beautiful. This persons' hair, there was no way of seeing their face, as their back was turned. Their gaze was held upward towards the sky. A single hand reaching out towards the sky, longingly. Slowly their hand drops to their side, what was once one hand, now two. The two of them locked together, to find another body standing next to the one with crimson hair. They too where looking up towards the sky._

The sun rose over the Five Peaks, Shunrei walks to May's room to see how the ill was feeling. Knocking lightly on the door, before entering. There wasn't a response. She must still be resting. All last night she slept. And her tempature had yet to subside. Turning the knob, she goes in with a new bowl of water and cloth. The items fall out of her hands, the bowl shattering and the water spilling everywhere. Gasping in shock, her screams wake everyone in the house.

"Shuneri!?"Shiryu reaches her with the others."What is it?! Wha-!?"His widen shocked and confused before him."May!?"The room was empty. Completely empty. He hurries over to the bed.

"What the-!?"Seiya looks around baffled like his friends."Where did she go? She was just resting last night."

"Shiryu."Shuneri looks to him, worried and scared.

Outside a delicate hand reaches up carefully plucking a couple of orchids. Standing upon the tips of their toes, allowed their arm to outstretch towards a couple more. Satisfied with their bounty, of flowers you smile to yourself.

"Their lovely. I hope everyone will love them."You put the flowers with the others you had collected since morning. Counting them, you had the right enough for a lovely center piece for morning breakfast. The colors all radiated off each other. It made you smile, which you where sure it would bring delight to the others. Looking up at the sun, it would soon be time for them to wake up. No doubt they would be hungry, it was a good thing you prepared the meal before leaving. Knowing Shiryu would be up soon, you had needed to hurry back. Grabbing the basket, you hurry down the path back home.

"I sure hope, Seiya and the others slept well."you thought."I cannot wait to show them everything. I am sure they will love it. What should I start with first? Ah! I know! I'll take them to my favorite spot first, where nii-san takes me a lot."Picking up your steps, racing the rising sun, you see the house in distant coming closer. Your eyes and smile light up.

Once inside you would set up the center piece for everyone to see. All the bright and rich colors will blend so well together. Imagining their surprised and please faces, delighted you. Shiryu would be so proud of you, so would Master and Shuneri. Your smile didn't stop."I cannot wait."Focused on what was to come, you didn't see the person before you, until you bump into them.

"May-chan?"Shun startled and surprised to find you out here, up and well. With no indication of illness."What are you doing out here? Better yet,"He puts a hand on your forehead. Checking your temperature. It was fine."You're alright."

He sounded more surprised, while leaving you confused."Of course I am well. Why would I not be? Is everything alright?"

 _What's going on? She was just sick yesterday..._ Shun thought puzzled. Thinking deeply about it, he didn't hear you calling to him."Huh.."He looks to you.

Looking up to him concerned."Shun-chan, what is the matter?"Reaching out, you take hold of his wrist when a reaction happen.

Shun wasn't sure if it was a dream or something else. Everything faded and he found himself transported somewhere else. No some other time. He couldn't make out the time but he was sure, it wasn't the present. The place, it looked and felt so familiar.

Laughter. He heard a bright and cheerful laughter. He looks around trying to find it, but there was nothing. Shun was about to say something when everything vanished and he found himself back on the mountain. With you calling to him. Looking directly at him, visibly worried now.

"Shun-chan. Shun-chan!"you tug lightly on his wrist. Waiting for him to respond. It was just weird, he was fine one minute and the next he stood before you spaced out. You had kept calling for him over and over again for some time.

He eventually came back, which was a relief. Though Shun was still in sort of a daze."...What...?"He collects himself. Realizing he was back and remembers why he was out here."May. May! Shiryu's been looking for you."

"For me? But, nii-san knows I like to pick flowers."you tell him. Holding up the basket filled with flowers."I came to pick flowers to make a lovely center piece. For everyone. Aren't they lovely?"

 _Is she playing around?_ Shun wasn't sure. With your smile, made he even more so."Shun-chan? Why do you keep checking my temperature?"You ask, as he had his hand on your forehead again.

"...No more fever..."he whispers to himself, taking his hand back he gives you a smile."Sorry, May-chan. But, we should get back. Your brother and everyone are looking for you. Let's not make them worry anymore."

Back with the others, Shiryu and his friends spread out in search for you. Shunrei and Dohko remained back at the house. She was extremely anxious and worried. Unsure if something horrible might have happened to the girl. While the others searched, she sent out a prayer for May's safe return. Praying hard. For it to be answered upon hearing your voice.

"Shuneri! Master!"

Walking down the path towards them safely. With Shun. You. Waving good morning to them, a healthy smile on and high spirits. No sign of illness at all. Surprised them, Shuneri though saw it as a miracle. Overcome with relief seeing you found and unharmed.

"May!"She embraces you tightly."You're alright. Where did you go?"

Before you could answer, Shiryu and the others come hurrying back. Hearing Shuneri. They where stun and surprised to see you up and well. Perfectly healthy in everywhere. Seeing puzzled look on their faces, Shun goes over to them."Shun?"Seiya asking for an explanation.

"When I found her, she was the same way too. Just fine."he tells them."No sign of the illness of anything. I checked her temperature, she's fine."Looking at you being checked over by Shuneri. Who too was just as puzzled as them.

"It's strange."Hyoga said, trying to figure it out."Maybe it was just a small bug."

Unsure."I suppose."Shiryu said."May."

The food was ready for breakfast and the table nearly set. Which was what you where going to do, when you came back from picking flowers and setting the center piece. But, after what happened, it didn't really go that way. Though Shiryu was glad to have you back, he was still upset at what you did. Talking to you in private. Getting up and leaving. Worrying and scaring everyone. Especially Shuneri. Which you didn't really understand why, but apologize for. He too asked if you still alright. Feeling sick still, which you assured him you where fine and don't recall being sick. Or fainting. Though it seem Shiryu was sure it happened. You didn't know how much you had to stress to him,you where fine and well.

Proving by the breakfast you made, which Shunrei finished setting up the table. Which was a truth and left it be. The two of you join the others at the table. Food was already being eaten. By Seiya. You take the open seat Shun had for you by himself and Hyoga. Sitting across from Seiya. At the head was Master.

With his mouth full, Seiya compliments the food."This is really good."He looked like a chipmunk.

Hyoga sighs shaking his head at his friend's manners."Seiya."

You never saw such manners and found quite humorous."Thank you, Seiya-san. I am glad you are enjoying the food. I have never seen someone eat the way you do. It does seem rather effective."Giggling.

Realizing how he was eating, he blushes with embarrassment with a big grin."Sorry."Scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. No please. It just shows me I have done a well job."You tell him trying to suppress your laugh. But it would not be contain, despite how small it was.

It was bright and cheerful. Made Shun stop eating, he looks right at you. Your laughter, it was just like the one he heard...when he was pulled away. It was nearly identical. Was it yours? He heard? It couldn't be, because there was no indication of you laughing when he came back. How could your laughter be the same then? Watching you from the other end of the table, being entertained by Seiya. Who kept you laughing and smiling. With his silly antics. Clearly he was enjoying the attention.

"Master? Are you alright?"Shiryu noticed the long look on the old man's face.

Dohko hadn't really touched his food, yet. It wasn't like him. Something was on his mind, but he would not say. It worried the young man."Nii-san."You get his attention, he looks over to you."I have finished and would like to take your friends to enjoy our home. Please."

"Oh. Yes alright."

You noticed he hadn't really touched his food."Nii-san? You didn't eat much. Is everything alright?"

He looks down at his plate, he hadn't really touched anything. Like his master."Yes. I was just thinking that's all."He picks up his chopsticks."When I'm done we can go."

 _"Astra. Astra, where are you?"Young Dohko called for the young girl all throughout the Sanctuary. He had asked some of the soldiers and trainees if they had seen the girl._

 _It was rather hard to miss her, she caused mischief where ever she went. Leaving behind a trail of it, that caught the attention of the Pope who warned the Libra saint he needed to keep a watchful eye on the girl. Though he did, she managed to slip through his fingers like water. By the time he would catch up on her trail, disaster already spurred. And it was too late._

 _The Pope would be there with her under his watchful eyes. Dohko though being a Gold Saint was trying, no, he was dead wrong. Keeping tabs on the girl was much harder than any Holy War. Still no sign of the...spirited girl. Was the best way he could describe her. The really nice word he could use. Knowing what would happen should he say something that might upset her. Her anger and temperament could shake the place. Should she cry, wings became wild and violent. Rain would come down like daggers. Though when she was happy, everything was alright. So much in a little body._

 _But it was a to expected, considering what she was and her lineage. He knew bringing her to the Sanctuary was the smartest thing. It was safe. Though some times he wasn't sure if it was had been the right thing to do. Coming across a group of trainees, he asked them and they told him no. Right then he heard a loud explosion, his spun around like the wind. His face went pale, upon the horror. His house. His Libra house was ignited. He knew right away who it was._

 _"Astra!"he hollers with fury. She was burning his house now!? Had she gone mad?! She was going to get it now. Filled with rage, using his Cosmos and with the speed of light arrives at the scene."Ast-!"He shouts. When saw before his eyes to his horror. Laid face down on the steps of his house, out cold._

 _The Pope kneeling by her, seemingly with a hand upon her forehead, his friend Aries was there along with Aquarius who was trying to douse the flames with his ice. Noticing Dohko standing there horrified and deathly worried. Before Aries could say anything, Dohko rushes over to the girl. Looking at her, Dohko saw her in pain. Sweating badly. She was sick, it was written all on her face. Her breathing was horrible. Like she was gasping for air. Dark circles under her eyes. Her little chest rising and falling rapidly. The Pope held her little hand that gripped so tightly._

 _She was shivering. Her body trembling, small soft whimpers he could hear. Where did this infliction come from?_

 _"Her fever started the fire."Aries tells him."She has a high temperature and it keeps rising."_

 _Dohko didn't understand. Just this morning, Astra was completely fine. Lively as always. All of sudden deathly ill. He didn't know what to do. His arms did, slowly they scoop up the little girl and cradles her._

 _"Astra..."_

"..And Shunrei and I come here at least once a week to shop." You tell the others. Showing them the village market.

Which was busy like normal. People going about doing their thing, those whom you knew and knew you smiled as you walked down the road pointing about the person and what they sold. Telling them your favorite stands and what you liked to eat. How at times in the market there would on certain days and times shows. You introduced them to those of the village.

It was like your mouth didn't stop, the more you talked and told them. Showed them, the bigger your smile became and eyes brighten. It shimmered with joy. There where a couple of stories you told them. Finding them funny, you laughed when you tired to tell them. Which made it hard for them to hear it all, but engage and laugh too.

"Well, that's is the market."you stop and turn around to them."Did you enjoy it?"

"It was a lot to take in."Seiya admits smiling."But, I liked it."

"Yes. It was very informative. Thank you May-chan."Shun thanks you. Looking around the market."There are so many different things. Being able to remember all that you said, quite a talent."

You smile elated."Really?"

"Yes."Hyoga nods."I'm not sure what to do first here. Or what to get. Shiryu never really shows us this much. So thank you."

Your smile spreads more, you could hardly contain your joy."I am so very much happy you are enjoying yourself. It makes me happy to know, your stay is going overly well so far. I was worried at first. I do apologize for talking more than I normally do."

"It's alright. It's nice to hear you talk about something you love."Shun said."Everyone does. It just shows how important it to you."

"If it is something that I love the most, it is nii-san."you turn to Shiryu, smiling. He smiles back."I could talk about nii-san all day. And Shuneri. And Master. How nii-san is a very wonderful person. He is both kind and strong. As well wise. He is the best."You praise Shiryu.

Seiya nudges him."Aww, how cute."He snickers. Earning a hearty laugh from the guys."Yeah, Shiryu is a great person."Slinging his arm around Shiryu's shoulders.

"Please."Shiryu said modestly."Enough. Thank you, May."You give him a bashful smile. Looking away.

"What's this?"Shun noticed a flyer, taking it off."The Dance of Heavenly Lights?"You go over to and read it, your yes light up knowing what it was.

The others come over as you explain."It is a festival in which everyone gather's here and lights a lantern. Shuneri said it the time when everyone sends their prayers up the Heavens. Or it might be about helping lost souls reach the Heavens...? I think it could be both. Nii-san?"Looking to Shiryu for help. As you clearly weren't sure.

"You are some what correct."he ruffles your hair."It is a festival one must be here to see. It is very magical."

Shun reads the information."It seems to be coming up soon."

"Yes."you quip."Maybe, all of you can come back and we can all enjoy it. All of you, Kido-san, Tatsumi-san, Kikki, even Miho-san and the children. It will truly be a wonderful celebration! We can all wear festive clothing."You twirl around."Enjoy food. For you Seiya-san."The others laugh."And there is a wonderful spot, where it is best to see the fireworks."Your arms explode open."There will be games to play too. Dancing."You start to dance for a second, then take hold of Shun's hands. And pull him with you, he seem to get it and twirls you around."The sky will be lite up with so many stars."You stop and look up at the clear lite sky captivated. Out stretch a hand."It will be just magical. Everyone smiling and laughing. Their spirits filled with joy and merry. Souls burning brighter than the sun. You can just feel it...The stars...The stars will be dancing with us."

Your hand slips out from Shun's and you bring the other one down."...It sounds like a great time."Seiya comes to your side."I would like to see it. Guess we're coming back guys."He looks over his shoulder at his friends."What do you say?"

"With the way she's making it sound. How can I refuse."Hyoga accepts the invention."It would be a new change of pace. Guess you'll be seeing us more, Shiryu."He jokes lightly.

"Apparently so."Shiryu joins his humor."You might as well move in."

Not realizing it was a joke, you took his word to heart."Can they!?"They look at each other baffled and laugh. You didn't get what was so fun, standing there lost."...?"

Meanwhile, back at home an unexpected guest arrives.


	12. Chapter 12

Shuneri sets a cup tea down for their guest and one for Dohko. He thanks her, turns his attention to their guest. Sitting next to him."I must say this is quite shocking. Though I am not fully surprised. You coming all this way,"he takes a sip of his tea."Seiya and the others are out for the time being. I am not sure when they will return. Which is good, come let us talk."

"Yes."

"May, don't run so far ahead."Shiryu tells you. From behind.

Hearing him, you stop on the trail leading up and turn around. The guys where just a couple of feet behind."Don't worry nii-san! Just hurry up! I really want to show them!"

Seiya and the others could help but chuckle."Vibrant isn't she?"Seiya said.

"Hurry up!"you tell them, waving. A big smile on your face. Your eyes eager to show them."You must all see this! Come on!"Turning heel you run up ahead. Nearly out of sight.

After spending some time in the market and purchasing a couple of things to snack on, you choose to take them to one of your favorite places. A place you couldn't wait. It was lovely and filled with scents as sweet as honey. The breeze was gentle and kind. Air fresh and clean. Clinging the bag of food, you had bought close to your chest, hurry yourself to the place.

It had distance to it, going up the trail. Then having to go through a couple of turns, and another trail. To reach. This was the right way, remembering Shiryu took you here. First he blindfolded you, so you didn't know. After that, he took you allowing you remember where it was. You stop for a couple of seconds and listen for running water.

Alone. You listen to the silence. Using your hearing and smell to find the water. There. Opening your eyes you go towards it."This will surely be worth it. I do hope they enjoy it. And with what I bought. It will be the perfect place to enjoy a small snack. Then we can all go back home and enjoy lunch. I hope they like stea-Ah!"

You suddenly slip off the trail, not paying attention. Nearly tumbled badly to the side, you cling to the bag. To make sure nothing came out. That was rather strange, getting back up. Never had you tripped before like that, it hadn't rain so the ground shouldn't be wet or moist. Still, looking back at where you slid, and climb back up. It was a good thing, Shiryu and the others where a bit behind. If found out what happened, he might have everyone go back. And you couldn't have that, not after assuring Seiya and the others their visit would be great and fun.

Carefully, you climb up. Using your free hand to help you, holding tight to the food. Almost slipping back twice. You push yourself up, thinking about the others. Just a few more feet and you would be there, for your heart to drop hearing Shiryu and them approaching.

"This place must be special."Shun said.

"Considering how far we're walking."

"I'm sure it will be worth it. She is going out of her way, so endure."

"I know. I was just joking."

Shiryu smiles to himself from his friends. When he realized something wasn't right and pushes right pass them in a hurry."May...May? May!"He didn't hear any response."May!?"

"Hey!? Shiryu! What is it?"Seiya calls after their frantic friend. He didn't respond. Nor did he stop, prompting them rush after him.

Getting closer, Shiryu didn't see any sign of you. He didn't hear your laughter or joyful footsteps running. Reaching the spot you had last been, he calls for you again and again. Still nothing. He told you not to go so far, he told you. Why did he let you go on ahead without him.

 _"Shiryu."Dohko tells him."You must look after her."_

His master's words remind him. Clenching his fist, Shiryu held his master's word. Where did you go?"Shiryu! Shiryu."Seiya and the others reach him."What is it? Do you sense something?"

There was no response, Shiryu attention was focused on something else. Which concerned his friends. And even more when he ran off, leaving them even more lost. They seem to quickly understand what it was. His sister. Hearing him calling for her on the top his lungs. Looking around, they realize she wasn't around and join in his search.

Nothing. Still nothing, this wasn't good. Coming to a clearing, Shiryu calls for you again. This time it sounded like a mighty roar with the help of the wind. Blew all through the trees.

"Shiryu! Shiryu!"Seiya and the others catch up with him."Have you tired locating her through your Cosmos?"Seiya suggested.

It was a good idea, but there was just one problem with that. A very big one, he couldn't tell his friends. Clearly they where waiting for him to do so, if he did, then it would be exposed and remembering what is Master said. What they all agreed on, even Shuneri. He couldn't go against his Master's word. And luckily he didn't have to.

"Nii-san? Is that you?"

You appear from the trees. Peering around, finding the others and wave them over."There you are. Come on, it's this way."Thumbing behind you. Relieved to see you where alright, they meet up with you."Great. Follow me."Reaching out and take hold of someone wrist without even looking. Pulling them along to follow. You where so excited to show them, that you didn't realize how worried Shiryu was.

You stop and move aside a thick bush. And show them. Their eyes widen at the sight before them. It was lovely. Just as you had described it to them. Nothing but peace and tranquility. Clean and pure. Gentle breeze, crystal blue skies, soft white clouds. Soothing running water of the river, between the hills, nature at its finest. Flowers dancing gently in the wind. Soft, fresh green grass. Birds flew over head. The sun's ray beamed down perfectly. And to top it off, you had set up a small eating spot for them.

"Is not lovely?"you say softly."Nii-san took me here, when we were younger. It has always been my favorite. One of my many favorite places. You can really clear your mind and spirit here."

"It is lovely."Shun agrees."The valley. It was truly worth it."He inhales."That air is really fresh. Thank you May-chan."

"You are most welcome. Come on, I set up a place for us to snack."You point and walk over. Still taking the person with you, assuming it was Shun, when you find instead, Hyoga."Oh. I'm sorry. I thought I grabbed Shun-chan."You let go of him quickly. Looking away embarrassed.

He didn't seem to mind."That's fine."He takes a seat. You sit with him, the others come. Seiya takes his seat on other side, before Shun could. His friend didn't mind and sat next to Seiya.

Shiryu sat in-between Hyoga and Shun."Buns?"You offer them."I hope you like them."They take one each, well Seiya took two. Which happened to yours, you didn't say anything about it and let him enjoy it.

"Wow. These are really good."Seiya said with his mouth rather full. Swallowing."I could eat more of these."

You giggle behind your hand."I'm glad you like them. I knew you would. Nii-san would always buy them, and would come here to the valley to eat. This spot right here, is where we would sit. It gives the best view of all. When the sun sets between the hills, it cast the most lovely shadow. It almost mirrors a heart. Actually there is a story about it. Shuneri told me. I hope I'm saying it right."Pointing to the far off hills. You tell them the tale."... Nii-san, how does it go again?"You look to Shiryu struggling to remember.

"It seems you need to pay attention to Shuneri."he said, smirking.

He wasn't going to tell you."Nii-san."You whine, he chuckles smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile with Saori, though everything seem fine and well. Nothing was wrong, she still felt unsettled. Something kept plaguing her wasn't right. But she didn't know. her sleeps became restless. Tossing and turning with either dreams or visions. It was either the same or something different. She couldn't quite tell. Everything was gone, everything was. Nothing was left. Not even death.

All around her, laid nothing but emptiness and isolation. Bleak and void. The ground beneath her feet, grey and dry. Not even weeds growing. No color. The skies had no shine or luminous. No life. Heavens where dead. Stale winds. Crumbling buildings. There was no life around. None at all.

How could this be? It was just horrible. She tired to call out for someone, anyone. But no sound returned. Silence was the only one alive. It was cold. So very cold. Just when she thought she didn't hear anything. She heard faint crying. It was sad and lonely. Fading into the wind. Saori tired to see who it was. But could not find them. A malevolent presence loomed over her, filled with vengeance and hatred. Purged with a desire so deep and dark, light bounced off. The presence would frighten her away. She could still feel it's threatening presence. Sending her a courtesy warning.

Was it showing her this vision? This dream? She wasn't sure. The other one she had, was more peaceful. Filled with love and warmth. Life was there. Grass green and flourishing. There was color, made her smile. Light touched everywhere, all around. There was a presence, a vibrant, vivacious and happy. She heard laughter, laughter so full of life. Cheerful and bright. It shined like the sun. A gentle, warm breeze. This presence though kind, felt like a warning too. Saori didn't know for what reason. She did hear a distant voice in the wind. A voice she couldn't quite make out. She tired, but couldn't. She awoke before even knowing.

Two strange dreams, visions. Left her puzzled and unsettled. The only way she found comfort, was by the stars in the sky. Looking up to them, eased her restless mind and soul. She could see why, why they loved the stars. Little lights of hope in the night sky. No matter how troubled things became. Looking up at the still lights in the sky. Told her everything would be well.

This was what they used to comfort themselves and coupe. How she missed them, missed so much. Wishing they could with her right now, Saori/Athena could use their comfort. Their bravery and assurance everything was going to be alright. Just like before. No matter how dire it became, their eyes told her to remain strong and valiant. Nothing would go wrong. Their eyes burned passionately. As a goddess, many would think it to be silly, to lean upon a human for guidance and reliance. For wisdom.

But that was what a friend was for, best friends. No sisters. Yes, they where sisters in her eyes and heart. One a goddess. One a human. Backgrounds different. Life's different. Purposes different. One worshiped. One feared.

Yet. Both equal and held pure souls. Determination to protect all of mankind. No matter the cost. Yes, to the goddess, they where both equals. Smiling softly in reminisce, of their first encounter.

The goddess remembered well. It was like yesterday.

 _Young lavender eyes glare down hard at the Athena, sizing her up. Judging her. Those eyes, filled with depths the goddess as a child didn't dare not say. There was envy in them, while at the same joy. But the hard look hid it from others. With a cocky and boastful grin, they stood above Athena. In an authoritative way. Asserting themselves, pointing a finger at Athena._

 _"I don't care who you are. I'm the one in-charge here."they say in a strong and bold voice. Putting their hands upon their hips. Still staring hard. And walk down the steps. Stopping just a foot between them. Athena didn't understand where this hostility came from. But, this other girl clearly had it towards her. That glare could cut through any person. It scared her._

 _Tension coming from her. Becoming uncomfortable and anxious, Athena did the only thing she could think."Hi."_

 _She extended a hand to the other girl. This action caught the girl off guard. She wasn't expecting this. The way she looked at Athena's hand, told her she hadn't had that kind of respect before, she suddenly seem scared and nervous. Not sure what to do. The fear in her eyes was visible. Made her step back just a bit. Confused._

 _It was quite sad, Athena had thought. Her fear vanished about the girl, she steps forward still with her hand extended. The girl begin to tremble, just a little bit. So, Athena lowered her hand and tried another approach. One, seemingly less threatening._

 _She simply says one word."Hi."The asked."What's your name."_

 _This seem to work, because the other girl seem less guarded. Her eyes searched Athena's green ones. Sensing no ill intentions. The girl surprisingly answers back. Crossing her arms proudly. That smirk coming back. Standing tall and strong."Astra."_

Yes, Saori remembered that day. Athena's old memories of her best friend. It quite an interesting way to meet another. That smirk Astra had, told her she was a proud person. Despite her life. Still, it was nice. And comforted Athena more than anything. To have that much confidence was just astounding.

Turning back to the stars, Saori seeing her friend."Astra...Was it all in vain?"There was no answer. A fire lite in her green eyes."I will not let your sacrifice have no meaning. Please, I beg you, tell me what to do?"Closing her eyes, in hopes to hear something. A gentle breeze comes. Saori opens her eyes."..."

Back in Five Peaks, after enjoying the special spot. It was time to head back for lunch. Because clearly, the treats you bought wasn't going to be enough. You inform them of what was to be expected. Hoping they would enjoy it, then tell them what was to follow after lunch. Meditation with Shiryu and then show them so old ruins hidden in within the mountains.

Upon reaching back home, you announce to Shuneri and Dohko of your return. Then hurry up ahead to see if you needed to assist Shuneri in getting anything else ready.

"This day is going to be busy."Hyoga said, naming everything."The market, the spot, lunch now and ruins. She's really trying to make sure we have a really good time."

"She'd make an excellent tour guide."Seiya jokes to Shiryu."She surely keeps your interest and makes it rather enjoyable. I might want to come back some time later."

"Well we are coming back for the Heaven's Light Festival."Shun reminds him."Though something tells me we should come early, because she might want to explain it and want us to see it being set up."

Shiryu couldn't help but agree with Shun."She would. Once you tell her the day you will be coming back. She will not doubt make sure the place is ready and be waiting eagerly. My sister enjoys the company of others. It can be quite lonely up here. So having guest is a treat for her and meeting new people."

"I'm surprised with all this..."Seiya looks around."In a sense isolation, she hasn't become board."

"May has a interesting way of making things better."Shiryu describes it the best he could."Despite it all."

"I see. That's a good thing to have."Shun understood."Makes one jealous."Lightly playing.

"Your sister, showers anyone with kindness. Doesn't she?"Hyoga points out."Considering how she let Seiya have her bun."

"What?"Seiya looks to him confused. Then to Shiryu who's look told him it was true. Thinking back Seiya remembered eating two."...Why didn't she say anything?"He felt guilty.

"That's just how she is."Shiryu tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder."Don't worry. It's alright."Still, Seiya felt bad.

Having been so wrapped up in everything, he didn't realize what he did. And May hadn't said a thing. Suddenly what had tasted good, lost its flavor."Those are her favorite too."He remember her saying so in so many words.

"Should May-chan ever come back to Japan. It would be nice to show her around and let her have a good time."Shun said."I have some places she might like."

They reach the house and enter. Shiryu announces themselves, when he and the others sensed someone else here. When the guest stepped out to greet them, surprised the young men.

Holding a pail, you do as Shuneri asked you. To go and get some water by the stream not to far away. She had quickly pulled you aside before you could see the guest and told you. Saying to get some fresh water to boil and cook. Going on the trail used to go to the stream, you obediently follow it. When you felt a strange presence. Rustle through the leaves. It was a strange one. Like something was watching. Stopping you look around, finding nothing. Slowly and hesitantly you start back up. When something quick moves behind you, you quickly turn around. Finding no one. Gripping the pail closer to you, you hurry up to the stream as quickly as you could.

You just needed water. Water that was all and you would hurry back. As you hurried, it seem like something was quickly in pursuit of you. You could feel, no sense something on your trail. So you pick up your speed a bit more. Normally going down this path wasn't frighting. But, for some reason it was. Something reaching out touching your shoulder, made you yelp and turn hitting it back.

Find air only. Looking around, there was nothing around you but nature. Then why did it feel like it? Hearing the water, you where just a few ways down from the stream. Slowly you turn and continue down the trail. Reaching the stream, looking around. There was no one.

With the bucket, you begin to fill it with water. When suddenly everything faded out and you heard a strange voice. Someone calling out to you, this voice it wasn't one you knew, yet you did. The voice was kind and loving. There was no face to it. Your vision returned, seeing you had filled up the bucket. You take hold of it and head back. When you faded out again, this time what you saw horrified you.

A human husk. A human husk before you. Drained of everything. You weren't sure to scream or not, because before you was some sort of dark, malevolent being. Draining the life. It was saying something strange in another language. You couldn't make out what they looked like, their face was hidden by a cloak. It was just horrible, these poor souls. Holding your breath, knowing if you made a noise, you could be found out. Slowly you walk back, when you suddenly stumble over one of the husk and fall back.

Making noise, got their attention. They whip their head around so fast at you, glowing menacing eyes hiss at you. Quickly you scrabble to get up, they lunge at you like a wild beast. Luckily you managed to get out the way just in time. Before they could capture you, forgetting about the bucket you flee. They chase you in hot pursuit, you do your best not to stumble. But it was hard, with the bodies on the floor. Turning to look back, they where closing in and fast. So you speed up, panting, nearly out of breath. You weren't sure where you had been taken, all you knew was that you shouldn't be here. Looking back, a bad mistake, you trip on some bodies and become entangled in some. Hollow eyes stare at you. You nearly scream, for something to grab you by the throat and squeeze you. Crushing your throat and preventing you from breathing.

Looking it was that figure. Your feet dangling in the air, as you try to get free. Your air was becoming less and less. As their grip became tighter and tighter. In their eyes you saw their intent was to kill you. And they wanted too. Like some sort of pleasure. Desperate you claw at them and kick. But nothing worked. Things began to spin, you scream in your mind while thinking of how dangerous this...this whatever it was is.

Shiryu. Shuneri. Master. Everyone. If this thing...if it gets loose and goes after...you couldn't let that happen. You just couldn't. Clawing now with determination to prevent the same thing that happened to those bodies happen to the others. You begin to fight back more. Your fear, powered you. Looking at the creature, their strength seem to increase.

Their grip on you wouldn't loosen. So you grip their wrist and try to crush it with the strength you had, but it wasn't enough in your weaken state. Still...you had to try. To prevent them...You had too...

A glow started to emit from your hands, a glow that caused this creature pain. It burned them, the more you squeezed and resisted the more the energy emitted itself. Causing an explosion. Separating you from the creature and the creature from you. You flew back just a couple of feet, it nearly knocked the wind out of you. Catching your breath, you look at the creature. Who had suffered some damage, but was fine. It gets up, eyes burning with vengeance against what you just did. Before you could blink, it sends out a powerful dark energy wave right at you.

To weak to move, you get ready for it. When something or someone drops down and manages to deflect it back. Saving you, they then quickly scoop you up and take you away from the dark place. Bring you back, back to your original surroundings. Wheezing terribly. Trying to breathe. Bruised around the throat. Your body was shaking, in the arms of the one that saved you.

It all had to be a dream. It just had to be.


	13. Chapter 13

"This world. This era, how drone, so lazy, so...hopeless. This is the best of humanity. It seems it's only become worse."a dark, relaxed voice speaks. Their eyes watch the flashing lights and music before them.

Watching humans devoid themselves and fully into this...entertainment. But it was merely nothing but drug, and addiction to drown out all that makes them suffer and feel misery. Coated their own pain and rejections. This was nothing but a cesspool of toxication. Deep within their pleasure.

It was perfect. Their minds, hearts and souls easily satisfied, by their own desires they would do anything for. This Era, this day in age made it now too easy. It was gratification. They could feel their power returning from all around them. In a place like this, they could not be detected. At least not until they found what they needed. They needed them badly. It provided them with even more power. With their hordes sent out, they returned with information, not of this world but of what they truly seek.

They stand up from their seat of luxury, in this Era and slowly stride over to the balcony. Their icy dark stare looks at those below them like worms. Watching with pleasure and bore. This was the best this place had to offer. Their eyes begin to glow, seeing all the vile within theses souls. A hunger came over them, that needed to be satisfied. One they had to contain.

Below them was a meal. A meal that would provide them just enough...Interesting. One their hordes comes and whispers in their ear, information that was indeed treasure. So it worked, they where pleased. And on top of that...

 _What a lovely, yet sad melody. Where was it coming from? Was it from them? The one standing alone on top of the hill. Their back turned, only their bright crimson hair that flowed gently in the wind. Why did they hum such a sad melody? Their hands reached out towards the sky, desperately wanting to touch. If quiet enough, weeping could be heard. Slowly the cock their head to the side, just barely visible. Looking closer, there where tears. Not any tears but tears of blood._

 _Ran down their face. What where they weeping for? Why? In their weeping, they where trying to say something. But it was in a different language. It sounded like gibberish, but clearly it wasn't. Next thing a crimson outline surrounded them. It felt so warm and radiant, like a guiding light. It was beautiful. Yet, they still weep. Their blood tears rolled down their cheeks, onto their skin. Trailing like veins, that suddenly became etched across. They formed strange markings. That glowed. No burned. But, it seem not to phase them._

 _They cared not of the pain, as they stood still speaking in another language. Speaking to the wind. Into nothing. What where they trying to say? Reaching out towards them a blinding flash emitted. And they no long stood there. Instead..._

Shuneri wrings out the damp cloth and gently applies upon your brow. As you laid still out. She felt horrible, guilt in her eyes. Regretting having you go by yourself to get water. If she'd known, then she wouldn't have sent you. But, something like had never happened.

Her eyes look at your wrapped up throat. When she saw you and the injury. All she could do was be horrified and shocked. Wasting no time to tend to you. Shiryu rushed you inside, anything she did. Didn't seem to work, she had become frighten of the worst. Luckily though Master knew something along with their guest.

It helped you. Dabbing you gently."May..."Gently she moves some of your hair out. Stopping when she hears soft muffling coming from you. It sounded like gibberish.

Shuneri didn't understand a single word. Was it a cause for panic? She didn't know. Until you started to call frantically in your sleep. Caused her to run out the room in a panic for help. She came back in just a quick minute with Shiryu.

"May!"he comes in stun to find a empty bed, again. So was Shuneri, Dohko remained silent.

Watching his student look around the room for the pink hair girl. Searching everywhere, till he saw the window was opened. She had left again, wasting no time Shiryu hurries outside. Hoping this time to catch her before she went off. His voice boomed like a torrent calling for the girl.

"May! May where are you!?"

He heard nothing back he gets ready to call again, when hears footsteps approaching. He gets ready with his guard up, dropping it when he saw who it was.

You.

Looking confused and scared. When your eyes laid upon Shiryu, he waste no time and hurries over to you. When he does, suddenly you got a headache and he fades out. Your eyes see something else. It looked like some sort of structure. With a strange symbol. A mystical symbol. How you knew, you weren't sure. But this strange energy it gave off, felt...There was that mystery crimson haired person, standing in the fare distance. Waiting, you reach out to them, but they turn and leave. The strange symbol brighten. Till it dispersed a bright light. That scene faded away and suddenly you found yourself, in a loud dark place. With flashing wild lights. With people all around dancing.

This place felt like it was suffocating, with the limited amount of space. But that wasn't all. No. This place felt...Before you could even processes it, something came and stabs you. You scream.

"May! May!"Shiryu's voice brings you back. Your sight returns and you find yourself in his arms protectively.

You found yourself back in the mountains. Everything was peaceful. No pain. Everything was fine."N-Nii-san?"You whisper, making sure it was him. It was."Nii-san!"You say relieved and hug him.

He felt you trembling. You where shaking like a leaf, even if you thrilled it was him. There was no doubt fear in you, something he wasn't sure about. He was't upset, just glad you where alright. Picking you up he takes you back. All the way to your room. Shuneri hugs you the second Shiryu puts you in your bed. She was worried and happy you where alright. You where sure she shed a few tears.

Dohko stood at the entrance of the room."...Astra..."

 _Those little innocent yet hostile lavender eyes glare up at Dohko. He knew behind the glare she gave was something much more that made him pity her. This three year old, filled with confusion and yearning for comfort. He wasn't a Gold Saint just yet. What he was now, was one who be what she needed. Kneeling down, extending a hand. Offering her what she longed for._

 _She didn't understand. It was clear."Come, let's go home. Astra."The second those words left his mouth, she leaped into his arms. And he held her. Her hot confused tears soaked his shoulder._

 _"Dohko..."she whimpers, burying her head."Wh-What's going on? W-What's wrong with me?"_

 _It pained him, that he didn't have the answer. All he could do was offer her this comforting embrace and words."I don't know, but, well figure it out together."He promises. Walking back._

* * *

Shunrei didn't think it was a good idea and neither did Shiryu. But if his master said to do it, who was he to object. Clearly the man knew and Dohko felt it best for him to take you and leave. After what you told Shiryu about your strange dream. Dreams. About the strange symbols, the person with crimson hair who cried crimson tears and the place you saw. Describing it as vividly as you could, it was confusing to you. But at the same time, you felt this strange calling towards it. With information like this, Shiryu had to go and take it back to the city.

And Dohko had him take you, which his student thought it not be good. As you had received that strange attack. But his Dohko insisted that he do. Shiryu felt his master hiding something. There was something hidden in the way he said and the way he looked at you. Though you did a huge flip and was delighted to go back to the city, after hearing Seiya and the others had left during the time you where out. Which was a week. You felt bad that you couldn't keep your word and let them enjoy their visit to the mountains. Though mostly because you got to go with Shiryu. Even if it was for a important reason. After sending word to Saori, she managed to arrange the flight. Shuneri and Dohko saw you and Shiryu off.

The hug Shuneri gave told she didn't want you to leave. But, knew you had to. To ease her, Shiryu promised he would keep you safe. Dohko though made him swear it, which wasn't like the man, but Shiryu did. With goodbyes, you both board the private jet and left.

* * *

The jet arrived by late morning, you where up and ready to see everyone. Eager to get off, that you nearly tumble out, Shiryu's quick reflexes grabbed you just in time. He tells you to be careful. You apologize. Someone was there to pick you both up, though you wanted to walk to the Manor. So you could see more of the city, Shiryu had to bring you back and tell you this was not a fun visit, but would see if there would be time.

The limo was big and comfy. You couldn't help but bounce a bit on the seat, smiling as you did so. It was a lot of fun. The simple joys you found, made Shiryu smile to himself.

"The orphanage!"you squeal seeing it as the limo drives by. The kids where playing with Miho watching."Nii-san, can we go and visit? I would like to see everyone again and Miho-san."Pointing.

"We shall see."he tells you.

After a few more minutes, the driver brings you two to the manor. Where a staff member opens the door and greets you both. Getting out, your eyes went straight the flowers, they where as lovely as ever. Wanting to pick them, but Shiryu tells you no. Walking up the steps, to be greeted by Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi-san!"you yell elated. Giving him a hug. Nearly knocking him off guard. You hung from his neck. "It is so good to see you again, Tatsumi-san."

"Ah..."he didn't know what to do, not use to this. He just well pats your head."Y-Yes...hello."

Shiryu comes over to you."Come May, leave Tatsumi alone."

Listening you let the man go. He regains himself."Yes. This way, Ms. Kido is this way."He leads you both. Following Shiryu who was following him, down the large halls.

Your eyes wonder around, this place was still amazing since you left. You felt happy here, happy to be back. Thinking of how you would greet everyone and the gifts you had for them. Especially Seiya and the others. To apologize to them. You just couldn't shake the guilt of what them not enjoying their time as you had promised. You just hope what you in your bag was enough. Thinking about it, you stop, imagining how they must have felt. Thinking of how worried they had become over when you fell ill and could not continue their enjoyment.

How could you actually face them? Would they still want to...? You hoped they didn't hate you. All that you had told them, the small things you where able to do with them. They seem so eager for their trip in the mountains.

It pained you. Holding your hand to your chest."...Shun-chan...Seiya-san...Hyoga-san..."

Shutting your eyes from the pain, thinking about it. Opening them to find yourself somewhere else. It wasn't the manor anymore.

Tatsumi brings Shiryu to the library where she was with the others. Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and the other bronze saints. Jabu, Ichi, Geki, Nachi and Ban. Ikki wasn't present, not a surprise.

"Hello everyone."Shiryu greets them. They greet him back when someone notices him missing something or better someone.

"Shiryu? Where's May-chan?"Shun points.

Making his friend aware, turning Shiryu finds his side empty. You weren't there. Which wasn't good, he quickly he drops his cloth and rushes out the room back the way he came. Calling for you. His friends and Saori hurry and follow. She orders them to split up to find you, order Tatsumi too. She took her search to one place she assumed you might be.

The kitchen. Finding the room empty. Only her staff, whom ask if they had seen you, they tell her no. She quickly takes her leave. When she saw out the window leading to the back.

You.

"May!"She waste no time and hurries to you. Reaching outside, carefully goes down the stairs and over to you. She calls to you. But it seem like you didn't hear her. So she kept calling, but you didn't respond."May."She reaches out to you touch you."May."

Her voice brought you back, turning around to find her."Kido-san? Kido-san!"you engulf her in a hug. With a big smile."Kido-san! I have missed you."

Saori didn't know what just happened. What she saw, you didn't look yourself. It was as if you where in some sort of trance. Going somewhere. And now all of sudden you where alright. Hugging her like it was nothing. Was this a joke? If so, she needed to play along. She hugs you back.

"Hello, May-san."she greets you."What are you doing out here? In the back? Shiryu is looking for you."

"I was following nii-san."you tell her puzzled, looking around finding yourself in the garden."How did I end up in the garden? Oh! Kido-san,"you turn around to her."Can I ask you something."Digging in your bag and being to take out what you had for Shun and the others."Do you think Shun-chan, Hyoga-san and Seiya-san will accept these as apolo-"

It was back, that malicious and dark presence. You weren't the only either. The fear in Saori's eyes looking straight at it, you saw its reflection in her irises. It was looming over you, something told you not to look. But you turn around and look up at it. Staring into its empty hollow eyes. There was nothing. But blindless savagery, it raises its dark claw or hand. Whatever and slashes.

Thinking quickly, you shield you and Saori with your bag. It rips right through, though its strength sends the two of you back. Onto the ground. It lets out a disgusting and monstrous roar. It comes charging like a wild bull. You hurry and help Saori up. Who stands her ground and tells you to run. Next thing she manifest a staff and in a authoritative voice commands the thing to stop. While you get away.

"Stop!"she commands. The thing kept charging. Getting ready to use her Cosmos, when the creature goes right passed her. It left her stun, it didn't make sense. The creature had to surely be after her, if not her then who?"...May-san...May-san!"She realized and hurries after you.

You managed to put some distance between you and whatever was chasing you. Getting out of the gardens and into the open, you had no idea who or what this thing was, but you knew it wasn't good. Going back the manor wasn't a good idea. Shiryu and the others would get hurt. Looking behind you, it comes bursting through the gardens. And speeds up towards you.

Turning back around, your feet cross in front of each other and you tumble forward. Quickly, picking yourself up, fear rushing through you gave you extra speed. Fight or flight. The creature chasing melts back into a shadow and causes the ground beneath you tremble, like a mini quake. You loose your balance and fall. Picking yourself back up, when something grabs you by the throat and next thing, find yourself being drowned. They held you under, with their iron grip.

Again it was happening again. This time it was real. Feeling yourself slip under, as you try to fight back. That strange mystical symbol appears and that person. Standing there wiping blood tears. Not sure what was going on. Not sure if you where still drowning or someone was drowning you.

What was happening? You beginning to panic. You try to scream when you hear that voice from before. That kind voice, that called out to you. It sounded like they where searching for you. It was some sort strange light. It was calling you.

You reach out to them struggling. The light becomes brighter and brighter, next thing you find yourself not in the garden with Saori. Not being drowned. But, in the manor kneeling holding your head, with everyone around you, looking at you confused and concerned. Your eyes find Shiryu, who was by your side, holding your hand. Calling out to you over and over again.

"May! May?! Can you hear me?"

Nodding your head slowly, you pinch your brow. Trying to make sense of what just happened. It felt so real, yet it wasn't. Yet, you could feel their tight grip around your throat.

"May-chan?"Shun gets your attention. You look at him."Are you okay?"

Shun! Seeing him, you remembered now. Quickly you open your bag and take out the three little gifts you had for him, Seiya and Hyoga. Fumbling with them, you stand up to quickly and almost lost your balance. And present them to each of them, bowing deeply.

"P-Please forgive me."you plead."I-I am sorry, I was not able to allow you to enjoy your time at the Five Peaks."

They didn't know what to say. Everyone was shocked and stun with your action. Just a second ago, you fell to your knees grabbing your head. Speaking no singing in sort of gibberish and struggling to breath. While your eyes screamed with agony and death. You where no asking for forgiveness. More concerned about Shun, Seiya and Hyoga's feelings. Presenting them with gifts.

Eyes look at Shiryu from sort of explanation. But, he couldn't give them any. Looking back to you, your eyes on Shun and his friends. Hoping for reconciliation. They weren't sure what to say. The silence wasn't helpful.

"May-chan..."Shun was about to say something. For Seiya to take your gift. Stopping his friend.

Seiya smiles."It's alright. We're not upset."He looks to Hyoga and Shun, gesturing them to do the same thing.

Which they do. And agree."Yeah. We still had a good time."Hyoga tells you. Looking at his gift.

You smile a little relieved. Turning to Shun, you wait for him take it. He does, pushing aside his concern. Giving you a smile."Thank you, May-chan."

Happy they accepted, you turn around to the others and greet them each. They do as Seiya did and play along."Shiryu."Seiya calls to his friend with a serious tone. While looking at you."What's going on?"

Shiryu watches you greet the others."I'm not sure."


	14. Chapter 14

_How beautiful the golden field of barley before your eyes. It was lovely. Skies so blue and fresh. The wind gentle and warm, brought a smile to your face as you walked through. Touching the top of the fields, tempted to run through it. To stop yourself hearing soft whimpers. It was a familiar, you knew those whimpers. It belonged to them._

 _Looking around, you didn't see them. But, notice two things. One, suddenly crimson small flowers began to sprout on top of the barley and a large shadow casting over you. Your eyes look up and see something strange. Not sure what it was, either some strange building or something. Whatever it was, was covered in what seem to be vines and those crimson flowers. With strange symbols. Your hand slowly reaches out to touch it. Before your tips touched it, it lite up and blinding light followed._

 _Next thing, the light takes form of them. That crimson hair person, who always had their back turned. And cried those crimson tears, a hand out stretched towards this large thing. You mange to barely hear them say something in a strange language. Which caused the vines to unwrap and fall. Suddenly a light door magically appeared and you watch them step in, still crying. You try to hurry after them, but the door closes before you could. You begin to look for a way inside, but could not find anything. The object suddenly turned bloody crimson color._

 _Just what did they do? How did they do it? What was this thing? You didn't know..._

"This." You point to the picture in the book. The tall, four-sided, narrow tapering monument which ends in a pyramid-like shape on the top."This is what I remember seeing."

Eyes around you look at what you showed them."An obe-obe.."Seiya struggles to pronounce.

"It's pronounced obelisk."Shiryu said."This is what you saw, May?"

You nod your head."Yes. That is what I saw. Though there...was something different about it."You think observing it a bit closer."...The symbols...the symbols where different and...the place it was in..."Whispering the last part.

"Obelisk are from Egypt. So it must be there."Jubu said."It's where they originated from."

"That is true."Shun agrees.

Saori comes in with more information."Obelisk were placed at the entrance of temples. They're considered a symbol of protection and for the Egyptians God Atem and Ra. Dispelling evil."

"So, this is a good thing then?"Hyoga questions."If this is what the image May is seeing then..."

"Do we need to go Egypt?"Seiya gets to the point. Everyone looks at him."Because it sounds like we need too."

Shiryu was about to say something when you chime in excited about the prospect."Does that mean I can go? Nii-san?"Looking at him hoping that would be allowed to go. With a pleading smile.

It was clear he didn't want you to come."Perhaps it might be a good idea. Letting May come."Saori speaks up for you. Shiryu was rather surprised and so where you. Everyone was really. Looking at her. Of course she had to think of a reason to let you go and does."If May has seen this in her dreams, then it's only right she goes. She is seeing it for a reason and who knows why. I believe it is right to take her."

The Saints look at each other a bit skeptical about it. But, this was the wish of Athena and they as her Saints had to follow. Even if Shiryu didn't agree. You though on the other hand where beyond elated about going. Jumping up and down, thank Saori over and over again. You nearly knock her over hugging her, calling her the best. Your high spirits made the others smile and a chuckle watching how silly and happy you where.

"Nii-san! I can go with you!"you throw yourself on him smiling. He forces himself to smile.

"So it seems."He places a hand upon your head."To Egypt."

Saori arranged for the flight to be set up, she was sending Shiryu, Shun, Seiya and Hyoga. The others she was sending to follow another lead. This time she would be coming along with the guys. For business related reasons, using it as a cover. She also sent word for another to meet everyone there. With everything ready and packed to go. The jet fueled, everyone meets at the hanger and boards. Saori has Tatsumi tell the pilot to go.

You take a seat by the window like before, so you could look out. To be able to fly like this would be just so amazing. So focused on the view outside, you forgot to put on your belt for turbulence. You flew from your seat and land in another. Startling and shocking everyone.

"May!"

Being flung from your seat startled you too. It was rather scary, even if you where relieved to find yourself alright."May? Are you okay?"Shiryu comes over to you. Clearly worried. You give him assuring smile as he helps up.

"I'm fine."you tell him. Dusting yourself off."I managed to land in another seat. So I'm okay."

He sighs relieved to hear but still chastise you for not being safe."May, you should have put on your seat belt. You could have gotten yourself hurt and wouldn't have landed on Hyoga."

Turning around, you find Hyoga sitting down. He just gives you a simple smirk. Telling you no harm. But you did. Realizing what your action had one, and deeply apologize to him.

"Forgive me...Hyoga."You said, bowing your head."I-I hope I didn't hurt you."

He shakes his head."No. No harm done. I'm fine. There's no need to apologize."Still, you felt bad. More so because of Shiryu, how he felt. You weren't really doing a good job right now. On this mission.

With nothing else to say, you bow quickly to Hyoga and hurry off to another window seat up front. For someone to grab your wrist, stopping you."Shun-chan?"you where rather surprise.

"Come sit with me."he invites. Thumbing to the window seat."You can sit by the window."Still feeling guilty about what happened, you where about to decline, but he insisted and gets up. Leading you to take the seat and sits right next to you."Hey? Look."He points out the window, you lift up your yes just a bit to see what it was he was pointing at, and gasp in awe at what you saw.

It was so beautiful. Serena, crystal clear water. That glisten like small diamonds. It brought a big smile, joyful smile to you. Your eyes lite back up from their previous state, everything did with you. It was like life came back. You sit up in your seat on your knees and stare out. If you had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy. You wanted to so badly touch the water, to hold those sparking diamonds.

This view was just so lovely you didn't know what to say. So captivated on what was in front of you, you didn't notice Shun leaning over your shoulder, until he pointed something else out.

"Look."He points, you follow his finger and see to your surprise and delight.

Dolphins. Dolphins jumping out the water, though they looked really small, you could still see them perfectly. And squeal, turning to Shun with a big smile. He smiles back. He continued to point things out. The others watch their friend get you back to your regular self. In Shiryu's mind as long as you content that was all that mattered and he didn't have to worry.

"Seems, May is back in her high spirits."Saori says to herself, smiling happy to see you that way. When she noticed something, the way Hyoga looked. There was something on his mind, no, it seem he was either confused or troubled by something. She wasn't sure, because it didn't last long.

* * *

 _Astra could feel it, yes, this was the place. She was sure of it. Holding her hand out to make sure, feeling to make sure. For her concentration to be broken by irritated grunting. By a few of the Sanctuary Foot Solders and the two Bronze Saints. Which ticked her off. She calms herself down and refocuses. To have her concentration broken again, calming herself down again. To refocus, to have it again broken._

 _Having enough her head whips around like a violent wind and roars like a beast."DO YOU MIND!?"She scares them. They nearly turn white seeing the rage in her eyes and her blazing aura around her._

 _They knew, they all knew her temperament was not something to get started. It was either their eyes or the weather, but they saw horrific lighting crackle around her. With her hand raised and ready to strike, it was quickly stopped by someone._

 _"HEY-!"she stops finding Degel the Aquarius Gold Saint had halted her rage. Holding her wrist. He gives her a disapproving and stern look. Which she understood and calms down. He then takes over._

 _"Everyone knows Lady Astra needs full concentration right now."he scolds them."With our mission at hand, you know it would be wise to not to give away our presence. So don't invoke Lady Astra's rage. It would safe for everyone. We are here to provide protection and assistance. So go and scout."He orders them._

 _The lounging help spring up and do as ordered. Degel watches them leave. All was quiet now in these woods. He turns back around to Astra. Who gives him a sour and upsetting look._

 _"I didn't need your help."she said crudely snatching her wrist back and gives herself distance."I was just going to silence them...by turning them into worms."She mumbles the last part. Huffing._

 _"Lady Astra, you know that's not true."_

 _She just huffs and puffs, grumbling. Acting bratty."How do you know? You didn't let me finish."_

 _Ignoring her mood."You have the silence you need. Please continue."With that he drops it and keeps a look out for her._

 _Grumbling a little bit, she goes back to do what was doing before. With this silence she could focus more. But, something let her rather unsettled. Her mind became like a beehive. Frustrated she knew what she needed to do in order to focus._

 _Flustering deeply, shutting her eyes tight. Does the unthinkable."...Thank you..."She said to Degel. Opening her eyes and says it again in a much softer voice."Thank you...Degel."Finding his purple eyes staring down into hers'. Reading them, like he read the stars._

 _His eyes weren't cold nor sharp. They soften. He could see it. Even if she didn't want to show it, no matter how much stubbornness nor how strong her glare was. He saw it. Hearing someone approaching, broke their stare. Coming over, Aries._

 _Who felt like he just stepped into something, he wasn't suppose too. Looking from Degel to Astra."..."_

* * *

It was nearly becoming nightfall by the time the jet landed. The sun was starting to set. You had managed to stay awake from the long flight. Well fell asleep for a few hours to wake up just about two hours before landing. The airport was pretty big, and the second you stepped off. The heat hit you along with the wind, that nearly caused the bottom part of your dress to flare up. This was not the right attire to be wearing here. Egypt wasn't the Twin Peaks.

It was clear you would need something new to wear. Though since it was turning into night, now might not be the best time to go out and shop. Still, it was a bother to keep that part of your dress down. Noticing your struggle, someone gave you their jacket to prevent such a thing.

Tatsumi. He took off his blazer and gave it to you. It was rather big on you, not to mention a surprise. It did the trick. Though you only needed for a bit, to get to the limo. You give it back to him, but he tells you to wear it. The guys put their cloths in trunk. You get in a sit by Shiryu and Shun. Unable to be by the window.

"It's pretty windy here."you point out."There's quite a deal of sand too. Nii-san, can I meet a camel? May I please?"

He looks at you, again you had those pleading eyes. He smiles to himself."We shall see about sight seeing. Let's focus on the task at hand."

He didn't say no, which was good. And you accept his answer. Though you sat between two people, didn't stop you from leaning over and trying to look out. Seeing all that you could. It was wonderful and awing. You became excited with each passing moment and view. Questions began to fire out, first to Shiryu then just to anyone really. It was rather amusing to them.

So caught up in everything outside, you didn't realize the limo had come to a stop. Arriving at the hotel, your face pressed on the window that when the valet opened the door. They weren't expecting you to fall out. Which you do, right onto the ground. Half way out and half way on Shiryu.

"AH!"the young valet hurries to you and helps you up."F-Forgive me Miss..."

You thought nothing of it and laugh. Apologizing yourself."That's alright. I should be the one apologizing. I was so caught up with all the wonderful things here. I did not pay attention."Smiling at him.

He was taken back. Blushing a bit, he looks away."May.."Shiryu lightly scolds you, getting out with the rest."Come on."He tells you.

Happily you follow him, when you felt something strange. You turn back around and just stand there. There was something here, you where sure of it. Yet, you saw nothing. Still you felt something calling you, no...was it crying...you couldn't really tell. But, your legs seem to have heard it and began to walk towards that way. Away from the hotel.

"Hold on. I'm com-"you tell them running off, when someone manages to stop you. Feeling a hand on your shoulder. Made you turn around."May-chan? Where are you going?"Shun asked.

You didn't know how to tell him or what to say. Hearing something, crying...whimpering...someone calling to you. It was strange. Maybe it was just the wind. Still..."I-I was..."You try to think of the right words, but none came. So Shun guides you back towards the hotel.

"Well go site seeing soon. Don't worry. Let's first get checked in."he tells you."Shiryu will become rather worried if stray too far."Taking you by the hand he leads you back.


	15. Chapter 15

"OH! WOW!"You exclaim. Your eyes so wide seeing all the colors before you. From fruits to fabric, all through out the market. So many people where here, including yourself and the guys.

Saori couldn't come, as she had to still maintain her cover, it being a business trip. Which was fine, though she would join later in the evening or if matters finished early. Meanwhile the mission was still important. That and exploring the market. Well, it was what you wanted to do. You actually needed to get something new to wear which Saori didn't mind paying for. Because you couldn't keep wearing your normal clothes and Tatsumi's jacket. With this hot weather. It really made you stick out.

But, you being so easily distracted was making it rather difficult. The mission needed to start and you jumping and rushing here, inquiring about things. Was not helping. Like a slippery fish, you managed to wriggle out and away from the guys. In a way leading them on a chase. Much to Shiryu's patience.

"Any eyes on her?"Shiryu asked his friends, all of them together looking in different directions.

They hear your laughter."Over there."Hyoga rushes off, they follow him. To find nothing but merchants selling jewels."I thought-?"

Your laughter was heard again."This way."Shiryu tells them, they follow him and find nothing but merchants again.

This hide n seek was starting to become tiring. Shiryu could see what Shuneri meant by you running off and she having to chase you down. He reminded himself he would have a serious talk with you.

"Shiryu, wouldn't it just be easy if you can locate her with your cosmos?"Seiya brings up."I'm sure you can find her that way."

His friend went silent."I hear her."Shun tells them."I just saw her over there. Come on."

They all run off in the direction Shun pointed. Hoping this time they would actually get you."She's quite a slippery one? Isn't she?"Seiya jokes. To be quickly hushed by Shiryu.

Who didn't take to his humor."She would haven't been Seiya, if you hadn't-"

"I said I was sorry."Seiya defends himself."How was I suppose to know she would take off like that?"Everyone looks at him, he got it."..."

They hear you squealing with delight, which meant one thing. You hadn't moved from that spot. Quickly the hurry to you, praying and hoping you wouldn't move. Your laughter and voice became louder the closer they became. That was a good sign. In a couple of seconds they reach you and where shocked and surprised at what they saw.

"Sh-Shaina!?"Seiya blurts. To long hair green woman, and match color eyes. Dressed in desert shorts, white tank top with a khaki jacket to match. She stood next to you. While paying the merchant for your new outfit. Light, semi-baggy linen pants with a rich healthy red color and golden accents designed woven in. A loose mid-top the same color and handcrafted footwear.

You where to distracted with admiring and enjoying your new attire that you didn't notice the guys nor Shiryu, until Shaina spoke."Hello Seiya."She greets them.

Hearing his name, you stop, surprise and happy to see them. Though your smile quickly faded when your eyes landed on Shiryu. You knew he was upset with you for going off. The scolding look he had made everything go cold and your heart drop.

"S-Shiryu I..."There was just no words you could really say that could actually help you. So you put your head down. Now wasn't the time for any sort of reprimanding. Turning back to Shaina.

"This is quite a surprise."Shun said."Did Saori send for you?"

She nods yes."Yes. She wanted me to help you guys. Just in case. I just arrived not to long ago, found her."She looks back to you."Overheard talking about you, Shiryu. So I believe my guess was right. You came right to her. Anyway while we waited and your...sister filled me some more. I managed to obtain some transportation."Thumbing over her shoulder in the direction."This way."

Everyone follows her to the transportation, camels. Already packed up and ready to go. You became elated upon seeing them, that you forgot about the trouble you where in and throw yourself at the creature. Hugging and petting it.

"Well, someone seems happy."Hyoga points out. To hear a grossed whine, from Seiya. Everyone looks finding he had been spat upon by the camel he was assigned too.

"Do we have to take these slobbering beast?"he complains.

The answer to that was obviously a yes, which you didn't mind like the others. Though instead of having your own, you had to ride with Shiryu as punishment and so he could keep a better eye on you. It wasn't as thrilling, this wasn't the kind of experience you wanted when riding the animal. But, it was understandable, with Shiryu upset it was best you listen. Who knows what else he would take away from you.

Following the tour guide hired by Shaina to the place. Nothing really but sand, dunes, sand really. A couple desert plants, the heat was coming down even with the small slightest breeze. Your eyes looked up every now and then, though there was really no joy or thrill.

Seiya couldn't help but feel responsible. It was his fault."How is that girl, Shiryu's sister?"Shaina asked. Looking back at you, you sat in front of Shiryu who held onto the reigns, arms of either side, preventing you from moving."I don't see it."

She looks at the others riding up with her."We all wonder that."Hyoga said."It was a surprise to us, just like you. When he presented her to everyone. No one really knew what to say. Just a couple of months ago it was Shiryu and now we find out he has a sister."

"It was a surprise."Shun agrees."When I went to get him, she came out. I thought his master might have just adopted another, but the way May spoke. Having memories of the two of them, when they were children. Like she grew up right alongside of him. From my memories I don't recall her being around with any of us. She is his long lost sister. Saying they both had been separated years ago, it does make some sense."He glances at you."Then again..."

"Then again it sounds strange."Shaina said suspicious."Just by looking at them, there's nothing that shows them being related."

"That's true."Shun agrees."But, it's clear May-chan and Shiryu are very happy together."

Hyoga comes to the defense."Yeah. You can see their bond as brother and sister is deep and strong. Whatever their reasoning, I'm sure Shiryu has his reasons. Besides, May seems to bring out something different in Shiryu and she's pleasant to have around."

Their words seem to ease her suspicions. Looking back to you, her mind would settle on its own conclusion."There's something strange about her though..."she whispers to herself.

About an hour ride, everyone reaches the spot. Getting off the camels, Shiryu tells you to stay by him. Meaning you had to walk in front and him behind with his hawk like eyes. It was just so unpleasant.

"So this is it."Hyoga casting a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the sun. To look at the large structure. Before what use to be a temple, it still stood. Though there a few walls where broken, allowing others to see in. From years of corrosion from the winds and sand no doubt. His eyes look at the hieroglyphics, which he could not read nor understand.

"I'm quite amazed."Shun expresses, walking around it. It stood so tall, powerful and proud. He could see why it stood against time."This is what she saw..."He quickly looks back to you.

Walking over with Shiryu, who too studied the obelisk. With you close by, no freedom to enjoy it. He felt sorry for you, he wanted to find some way for you to enjoy this. But, the vibe Shiryu was giving off and his cosmos told him otherwise. Still, Saori did have you come with them for a reason. So mustering up everything and pushing aside his fear goes over. Noticing his friend, Shiryu shoots a warning glare. Shun stops just a couple of feet away. To continue. When suddenly his vision switched.

Again.

Finding himself in a field, an open field, he heard that laughter again. That sweet golden laughter. He blinks finding himself back, looking around. It was just strange.

You seem to notice his distress and confusion."Shun-kun..? Are you okay?"Hearing you calling to his friend. Shiryu looks noticing Shun's distracted and confused look.

"Shun? Are you okay?"he goes over to him. Shun himself wasn't sure, but nods his head.

"Yes. I'm fine."he assures Shiryu."I thought...The heat must be getting to me."

Though he seem alright, something told you otherwise, which kept you worried. About to go over to him, when you felt something. Some sort of presence, turning around quickly to the obelisk looking up at it. At the hieroglyphics, suddenly they made sense. It felt like something suddenly possessed you. These strange images came flashing in your mind, all jumbled together. Your mind felt like it was going to burst. You couldn't make them out, but you could feel them.

Joy. Happiness. Pain. Suffering. Screams. It was so much, you drop to your knees, holding your head. In pain. The obelisk seem to react to your condition and started to glow. You didn't make a peep, but it didn't go unnoticed."May!"Seiya yells and rushes to you. His outburst alerts everyone."May!"

Shiryu whips his head around seeing you on your knees in silent pain."May!"He rushes to you, with Shun.

Seiya managed to reach you first, the second he touches you. The obelisk lights up and blinding engulfs everyone. At least the headache stopped, opening your eyes.

* * *

In a slight daze for a second."...Mmm..."Slowly sitting up, rubbing your eyes looking around waiting for your vision to form."...N-Nii-san?"You call for Shiryu, but didn't hear anything."N-Nii-san? Anyone?"

Your vision started to come back, draping your feet over...the bed. Bed? Looking down and around, finding yourself in one and dressed in full length white linen dress. It seem more so like a nightwear. What was strange about it was how ancient it looked. Everything around you, in this strange room. Which for some reason didn't feel that strange.

The room was large, the walls decorated with hieroglyphics, the furniture was high class. There was a large patio that let in a gentle breeze and the sunlight. It would be wonderful if you knew what was happening. Thinking about Shiryu, he was going to be upset should he know you separated from him. Getting up off the bed, when you hear a moan. Turning around to your shock and horror find waking up too in the bed.

Seiya.

You nearly yelp seeing him. There. In the same bed. Dressed in nothing but a linen skirt for those of this time. Seiya begin to wake up, rather confused. Looking around when he spots you, blinking a few times trying to figure out what was going on. He looks down at the bed, then back at you. It took him a minute to put it all together.

"Ah!"he flips off the bed and scoots to the other side, screaming. Pointing at you."W-What...!?"

Though you understood his reaction, now wasn't really the time to be really in shock. You had managed to calm down, but Seiya no so much. He just kept pointing at you.

You where trying to get him to calm down."Seiya-san. Seiya-san!"you raise your voice. Snapping him out of it. Slowly he looks at his surroundings. Wondering where he was, better, how he got here. Looking at you hoping you might know. But it was clear you didn't. He stands up. Still keeping his distance between you two, with the bed doing that.

"Where are we?"he asked. Looking around.

"I don't know.."You tell him, worried."I don't know where nii-san and the others are either."You tell him. Looking around again."Though it sees...we might be back in ancient Egypt. We have to find the others. I have to find nii-san."You where about to rush out when the doors suddenly open up.

Not sure who it was, you step back only to bump into Seiya who quickly steps in front of you. His eyes focus and guard ready for whoever came in. Placing your hands on his shoulder, scared and unsure who it was."...Seiya-san..."


	16. Chapter 16

"May! May!"

"Seiya! Seiya!"

"May-cha! Seiya!"

"I don't see them. Where did they go? Something doesn't feel right..."

"AH!"Seiya yells on the top of his lungs."All this food looks so good!"You watch him pile the spread of food on the table before you both upon his plate.

The food derailed his mind away from the major question. How the two of you got here? And most importantly, how to get out. The two of you waking up in the same room and bed. Dressed in this Egyptian attire. Which was rather nice and comfortable. The two of you dressed in the finest linen and jewelry. Hair as well. It almost seem like royalty.

The way the members of this home...maybe palace doted on the two of you. Greeting you both, after they came in to inform you and Seiya of breakfast being ready. What was also amazing was the fact this all felt so real. The food had a smell and it seem clear one could eat it, as Seiya was doing. You didn't touch your food, more concerned and wondering about Shiryu. Where he could be and the others.

"M'Lady? Is everything alright?"One of the servants asked."Does the food smell strange? We had it checked for anything poisonous."

"Oh. No. Everything...everything is alright."You tell her."I guess..It's nothing."Looking back at the food, knowing you should eat something so not to worry the others. It was just your mind wouldn't. There was something nagging at it. That you just didn't have an apatite."...Nii-san.."You whisper.

"This is so good!"Seiya jolly says. Stuffing his face still.

"Seiya."You call to him. He kept eating."Seiya. Seiya."He still did't respond. Until you touched him.

"Huh? Oh. What is it May-chan?"He said swallowing.

"We need to figure out what is going on. I need to find Shiryu."You tell him with urgency.

"..."He looks around."You're right. I almost forgot."Placing the food down.

The staff and servants watch the two of you talk. Which concerned them. Especially how you looked uneasy and deeply worried."M'Lady?"The same servant, she came over."Are you and the Lord alright?"

You and Seiya exchange glances."Umm..we're fine. Just umm..."

His stammering wasn't helping."We were just wondering about. All this."You tell her, looking around."It is quite a great deal."

"Oh."She smiles understanding."Of course. It is only natural. This is your palace, given to you as a wedding gift. For the wedding last year of you two. I am a bit amazed you had forgotten my Lord."She looks to Seiya."For it was your family who gave such a gift. Right on time for the birth of you child as well. The young mistress."

Seiya spits out his food."...What!? Married!?"He nearly flips out confused and surprised. Nearly jolted out of his seat. His cheeks heated and flustered."Wh-Where married?!"

His outburst startled the others, you saw this and quickly grab him. Standing up with a nervous smile."Yes ummm...well thank you. Please, excuse my..husband and I. We just need to..."Without finishing that sentence you hurry to leave the room.

Still holding onto Seiya and hurrying down these rather large halls. The servants greeting the both of you, which you do back. They do give you and Seiya a rather weird and confused look. As you had your hand over his mouth. Keeping him from saying anything. It wasn't until you both reached outside that you uncover his mouth. He explodes.

"What the HECK!? IS GOING ON!?"

"Seiya."You try to calm him down, but he kept going.

"Seriously! What...Married?! Child!?"Confused and flustered."I don't get it!? One second we're in Egypt and now this!? Oh my GOSH!"

He suddenly be comes alarmed."What?"You panic.

"Shiryu is going to kill me!"

"Nii-san..."You remember and look around."Seiya, we have to find Nii-san and the others."He had yet to calm down."Seiya! Please pay attention."

You nearly had to tackle him, which kind of looked like a hugging embrace from another's perspective. But it worked. He stopped."Huh? What?"Seiya finally snaps out of it, finding you enthralled upon him. He was about to freak out again, but you let go before could.

"Seiya, please focus."You slightly command."We must figure out where Nii-san and the others are. If they are here with us. And what has happened."Looking around worried. Your thoughts on Shiryu more than anything. As your eyes search for any sign or face similar to him. But you found nothing."..."

Finally realizing this, Seiya does a quick scan. You where right, the two of you needed to find out about the others and seeing the worry look only made it worst. He felt bad and responsible now.

"You're right,"He agrees."We've got to figure out about the others and how we got here. We've got to find a place to start. All I remember is a flash of light and here we are."

"The obelisk."You point, he follows you finger and sees the very same one. In the distance."That light emitted from there. I remember now. After a rather strange headache. Maybe, if we go there we might be able to get home."

Seiya ponders for a second. Unaware you had begun your way over."It's our best shot. Come on, let's go-AH! May wait!"He yells and runs after you.

* * *

With the others, they too where confused and preplaxed about what just happened. A second ago both Seiya and May were right here before them and in sudden flash both gone. Nowhere to be found. Shiryu and the rest searched through the ruins of the temple for them. Calling out their names, others around looked at them. They didn't care.

Shiryu at first thought May was playing around, but that quickly faded when Hyoga came across an item of hers'. Something happened to her, hearing his master's words echoing in his mind. Made him all the more determine to find her, doing his best not to panic or turn it into a frenzy. Remaining calm and collected, a scattered mind wouldn't help.

Peering around one of the pillars, Shun found nothing but sand and more sand."May-chan...Seyia...Where are you two?"

* * *

You and Seiya reach the obelisk finally. It was the same...the same one you'd seen in those dreams. It quite large and tall. There was something, you couldn't quite pin it, strange about it. This strange feeling came from it. Emitting from it, maybe it was your eyes, but you where quite sure you saw a strange energy surrounding it.

What was it? Reaching out to it, put a hand on it. It was warm...calm. Powerful. Taking your hand back, your eyes look at the inscription on trailing upon the side. In hieroglyphics of course. A language you weren't familiar with, yet, it seem like you understood it. Well, just a little. Fixated upon it, Seiya was trying to figure out the whole thing. Believing it might be the way to get the two of you back. Zoning him out, your focus just remained on the object.

Voice, you heard strange voices coming from it. Closing your eyes, seeing that strange...strange crimson red hair. It was that woman again, standing before the same obelisk like you. Just, there was someone else standing there with her. Her hands raised high, the obelisk begin to glow. She begin to glow.

"May."

Seiya voice brought you back, opening your eyes, still in Ancient Egypt still."Wh-What happened?"You asked slightly in a daze and tired. Touching your head. Nearly fall over. Seiya managed to catch you, settling you down carefully.

"Whoa. You okay?"He asked looking you over."What is it? What's wrong?"

You weren't sure yourself. With this splitting headache."I...Ah!"Gripping your head in pain and distress. Scream."M-My head...It feels like...I-It's on fine...Ah!"Screaming more, Seiya didn't know what to do. He tires not to panic, and remain as calm as he could.

He was able to see it was head. And tries to offer you the best comfort he could give. But, it wasn't enough."Help! Help!"He calls for it. Any sort of assistance. Someone heard and comes running over. He turns back to you. Taking your hand."Hang on, May. I'm right here!"Squeezing his hand from the pain, see images flashing in your mind.

It was overwhelming. Whimpering you call out for Shiryu. Or so you thought, what came out your mouth, seem to activate the obelisk. Noticing the reaction, Seiya looks at it, confused and surprised.

"W-What in the world?"

"My lord!"Someone calls to him, turns around to them, about to say something, when a blinding light engulfed himself and you.

The two of you thrown through something. You where still in agony, curled up. Quickly he hurries and makes his way to you, reaching out."H-Hang on!"He fights against the current from this...looking around he seeing what swirled around. What in the world? What was this all? He saw briefly images, fly by. Your screams returned his attention."...May!"His hand dangles before yours, extending it more, he manages to grab it and pulls you in.

Tucking you under. As he did himself, telling you to hold on as the another blinding light engulfed the two of you. He shuts his eyes tightly embracing it.

* * *

...Wet? What...? This didn't make any sense? Opening his eyes, Seiya looks around at a lost for a bit. Where was he? Blinking a few times to focus, finds himself in a room. A room?! How did he get in here? Sitting up slowly, scanning the area around him, this room...it wasn't like...looking to his side, finding it empty. There wasn't anyone sleeping there.

May?! He realized who was missing. She wasn't there next to him, springing out of bed, throws the covers off. Stumbles, causing a crash."May! May!"Yelling for the girl. Entangled by the covers, he fights against them. Struggling just a bit, still shouting the name.

The door to his room opens, a pair of eyes look down at him. Through his frantic shouting, he didn't hear the voice calling to him. Until he felt their touch. It made him stop.

"Seiya."

He hears their voice. To his surprise. Turning his head upward stun for a second at who it was staring down at him rather confused, yet relieved he as alright. Their eyes set upon his entanglement and start to help him.

"...M-May...?"Seiya stammers, gasping."H-How...?"

Hearing him, you turn and look at him."Why are you out of bed? Are you okay?"Still trying to get the covers off.

He looks around quickly."Wh-Where are we? What happened?"

Those questions where answered, though not be you."You're back in the hotel."Shiryu steps in, along with the others, just as you managed to get Seiya untangled. Smiling to yourself, then begin to fix the bed, Shun came over to help.

"The hotel?"Seiya still not following. Looking around, it was his room. He was sure of it. Just a second ago, he was in ancient Egypt. Now, he was back here...how odd."How did I get back here? How did we get back here."Motioning to you.

Shiryu looks at you, then back to his friend. Folding his arms in the process. With a stern and hard look on his face at Seiya."We found you and May, by the obelisk. Care to tell me how?"

"What?"Seiya shocked."By the..."He whips his head over to you. You seem completely fine. No sign of having a headache or being in pain. Just...fine. Did you even remember what happened? Where the two of you had been? Looking back at Shiryu he wasn't sure how to explain it.

It was clear by the puzzled look seen upon his face Shiryu and the others could see there was something else. Dropping his arms, Shiryu looks pass his friend to you. You had finished the bed, and just stood there staring out the window, into the distance.

Back at the ruins, the faintest glow emitted from the obelisk.


	17. Chapter 17

Shuneri knew there was something troubling Dohko, the old man remained under the falls for an unusual amount of time than normal. She could see his focus was on something else as the water that crashed down on him affected his meditation. What it was? She wasn't sure, but a part of her felt like it had to be with Shiryu's and May's departure. The old man didn't seem the same, and it showed. There was heavy guilt shrouded over him, that he would not speak of.

She stood watching unable to do anything. Except pray. Hoping whatever was illing the man would soon leave. Unaware this an illness that could not be cured by remedies or a prayer. No, it was much deeper than that, one that rattled his bones with fear. Opening his eyes stare at his hands, no amount of water could wash away the color away. Wash away his sins, that now carried over to his student. To the others. To...the poor child, closing his fist weep.

"Astra...my dearest Astra." Words spoken bitterly. He pleads. "Shiryu." Shutting his eyes, he could hear those haunting blood curling screams like a Banshee.

Her eyes wept with confusion and anger, as a single tear rolled down. She screeches his name in before..before it all...his eyes spring open gasping sharply. Feeling dizzy for a moment calms his racing heart. Hoovering a hand over the area, Dohko couldn't shake it no matter how much he wished too. It would not go. The Cosmo was shifting, he felt it. It was bending as it had before, something was unearthing, while also bidding its time. Seeping its toxic as it had done centuries ago.

As it had done...to his dearest Astra. A soul of torment with eyes painted in the colors of Tartarus, yet once unearth was a soul that shinned, one that made him proud. One that did not define her. That was Astra, the one he knew, not the one...who...still staring at his hands, it would not come off.

The sins just could not wash away, no matter what. A sin passed to Shiryu. And a fate sealed for May, a balance that must persevere. For the one carrying the mantle of Libra Saint.

There was something definitely wrong with Seiya and you weren't sure what it was. The others didn't know either, he seem especially jumpy when near you or Shiryu, mainly with Shiryu. Which caused you to worry. He remained at least two people away from you or a good couple of feet and when you tried to speak to him. He was quick to answer and hurry away. Normally he was more friendly than abrasive.

What was causing him to be on edge? To just burst out laughing. There was a reason for his sporadic behavior and Hyoga wanted answers. There was still an investigation that needed to be done, taking Seiya as his partner he would easily kill two birds with one stone. Walking through the city this time to the museum, it seem like the good place to go. Shiryu lead it and his sister tagged along. He did not want her out of his sight too much. Such a serious brother he was. Splinting up Shiryu takes May with him. Shania went on her own, Shun decided to join Shiryu and May.

Leaving Seiya and his blonde friend. Looking through some of the artifacts reading some of the despritions while skipping over a few. There was really nothing interesting here, in the mummy exhibit beside old wrapped bodies. Nothing to give them further information.

Reading one of the names, Seiya struggles with it and gives up. "None of this helps. Coming here was a joke."

Amused by his frustrated friend Hyoga took his time going through. "Don't give up so fast, Seiya, we're bound to find something."

"There's nothing but mummies here, I highly doubt the dead will talk back. What does any of this have to do with that..."he stops himself going red. Shakes his head. "No. No. NO! Get out."

Finishing up one of the readings Hyoga catches Saiya berating himself. It had to be about what happened. "Seiya. Seiya, calm down." Walking over to his friend who tried so hard to push whatever it was down and gone. It worked and he relaxed. Though strained he was fine. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, just a headache."

Giving a disbelief look to what he said Hyoga rolls his eyes. "A headache? Do you expect me to believe that? Come now Seiya what happened?"

Quickly becoming defensive. He refuses to say. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You've been acting rather strange ever since you and May were found, what happened between you two? During the time you both went missing."

His question was pressing or it could just Seiya's imagination. Stepping back scratching the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, kept his eyes from Hyoga's. Fanning away any sort of idea. "L-Like I said, n-nothing. Psst, seriously nothing happened. It wasn't like we ended up in ancient Egypt, in the same bed barely clothed. Not like we both were married with a child. Nothing happened."

That wasn't what Hyoga expected to come out of his friend's mouth. Then again the rising red on his cheeks confirmed the truth in his words. Not sure how to react besides being stun. It just poured out of Seiya's mouth like water and crashed down on Hyoga. Who stared wide-eyed as Seiya went into further detail, some that seem just a bit odd.

He and May went back in time? To ancient Egypt? They were married, with a child? That explained his behavior. "Don't tell Shiryu!" Seiya frightfully pleads. "He'll kill me I know it!"

"That he would, don't worry I won't. But, going back in time, how was that even possible? Did that obelisk..."Hyoga ponders. There was that flash of light, then next thing May and Seiya were missing. No one could find them for a few hours. "How did it transport you both to that era?"

A question he soon recalled, May, she complained about a headache a really bad one. And then Seiya touched her...then the flash came, then she was gone with Seiya. Did May have something to do with? Recalling all the way back to Japan, she did inform them about seeing those pointed towers in her dreams, pointed to the picture and here they were. Searching for them, finding one that he felt something strange from it. Something dormant, no, something buried. It seem split, like a fracture. It was a piece of something. Something that was very important right now, though he promised Seiya he wouldn't speak a word, the promise was going to have to be broken.

"Oh, wow! Shun-kun come and look." you point to the object calling him over. He comes over and looks. "Isn't it lovely? Look at how crafted their necklaces are."

It was lovely with its ruby jewel in the center surrounded by strips of gold. "The Necklace of Baast, hmm, well it is lovely. I agree."

"It seems like something fit for a princess."

He reads the description correcting you. "Actually, it's for a priestess a high priestess at that. Those who are spiritually intuned were bestowed such a treasure, it's said the ruby jewel was a totem that acted a conduit for the wearer to obtain the Goddess powers. Wow, such a powerful item to have out."

"Do you think Nii-chan would get me one from the gift shop?" Peeping behind over at Shiryu who was looking some of the weapons, he turns quickly to you, shooting you a look. Warning you. Sighing groan a bit. "Nii-chan is still upset with me, I said I was sorry, but he still won't let me venture far."

Shun couldn't help but chuckle at your pouting, following as you move to the next one. Listen to you whine and complain. Though making sure not to be in earshot of Shiryu. "I told him, I don't remember where I was when he found me." Your head hangs just as your steps slow. "I did not mean to make Nii-chan worry, I would never do something like that. But, I know I can be rather..."

"May-chan," Shun comes to your side and pulls you close. " when brothers become upset, it's because they worry. Shiryu won't remain upset with you forever. He just wants to make sure you're safe. That's all."

Your head leans on his shoulder. "...I know." Looking to Shiryu who was studying another piece. "..." Smiling softly to yourself, when suddenly something sharp pierces your heart. Something took over falling to your knees manage to catch yourself. Everything around you became distorted and dissolved. What was happening?

What was going on? Where was that crying coming from? That sad weeping? Staggering look up and find yourself outside the museum and before another one of the obelisk, this time it was in...in...unable to make out the environment. Except for a fresh smell...find a pair of small bare feet before you, with a crimson dress draped over. They just stood there still and posed.

Was it that...that woman? Struggling to see, feel something wet drop and roll down your cheek. Lifting up a hand lightly touch the area and find blood. Blood?! Where did this blood come from and that weeping? Who was weeping? And your heart, this pain...clenching the area the pain surged through your body like poison. Paralyzing every fiber in your body, your body goes into shock and shuts down. Only your vision functioned. The blood tears drop continue falling on you, from one the standing over you.

"...I..It all hurts.."they weep falling to their knees concealing their face buried in their hands. "...It hurt...it hurt!"

What hurt? You didn't understand, the words on your lip try to speak but nothing came. "They hurt me...they hurt me so bad." They sneer. "They caused this pain! All of it! Why does it have to hurt!" They wail causing their body to shatter and break. With their last words lingering in the wind. "They'll hurt you too."


End file.
